


A Fresh Start: Kushina Uzumaki Edition

by AzureGigacyber



Category: Naruto
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Goblins, Impregnation, MILFs, Multi, Orgy, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber
Summary: After feeling 'Empty' following her son's growth and undesirable since she was a single mother, Kushina Uzumaki finds herself tossed into another dimension entirely after a massive misfire of her son attempting to use her late husband's Teleportation Jutsu. She winds up in another universe, one where she was weakened, unable to channel Chakra for awhile, and hounded by a frisky Goblin named 'Grubber' who wishes to make her Kushina his bride and babymaker once he captures her. Depending on how good the sex is and considering how big Goblin cock tends to be, Kushina might find this change of lifestyle more appealing than the one back home.
Relationships: Uzumaki Kushina/OC
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	A Fresh Start: Kushina Uzumaki Edition

  
  


**Fresh Start: Kushina Uzumaki Edition**

**Naruto Franchise/ Otherworlds**

**By Azure/For Anon**

  
  


**Chapter One- A Green Experience in Another World (Kushina Uzumaki x OC)**

*****

In another universe so very far away and removed from the reality she was currently visiting, there was a world full of chaos and Ninja warfare. This woman, a stranger to this realm yet a former resident of her own, had come here because of a mistake involving the use of a forbidden Time/Space Jutsu experiment gone wrong. The secret technique mingled poorly with her own unique brand of Red Chakra causing a mishap that had sent her journeying across the stars and into another universe entirely. She was a former Shinobi who had served for a long time until basically retiring to raise her infant son Naruto until he became twelve-years-old and independent. Kushina Uzumaki was that woman, she was a fiery redhead with an exuberant and charismatic personality that won over the hearts of many including her own husband; Minato Namikaze when they met. She had spent a good ten years in retirement, taking care of her child as any mother would do until her husband was unexpectedly killed in the line of duty. Being left alone, she was made to raise Naruto by herself and provide for the two of them on her own by returning to active duty as a Shinobi for the Hidden Leaf Village.

Despite being in her early thirties, Kushina was still very much considered to be one of the most, if not the most, attractive woman in all of Konohagakure by all-male youths. She had a plump and curvy full-figured body that was not only hourglass in proportion, but also perfectly feminine in terms of muscle-tone thanks to her shinobi training keeping her in shape. Apparently, her Uzumaki heritage came with the added benefits of youthful life and rejuvenating physique, making her have enhanced vitality and greater physical strength than your everyday person. She was a legend in terms of both sexual appeal as well as recognition of being an elite soldier for her village, yet, with the absence of her husband Kushina felt the ever-growing need for sexual relief increase to the point she often became very frustrated and irritable. Regardless, she did her best to teach Naruto everything she knew until one day, the young naive boy mistakenly set off a failed attempt in replicating his late father's signature Jutsu; The Flying Thunder God Technique.

When an explosion of volatile Chakra energy was imminent, Kushina stepped in to shield her child from harm, only to find that her own unique brand of Red Chakra mingled in with the mix of chaotic time/space energies swirling about. She was pulled into the rift that was accidentally created and taken on a trip through time and space to someplace far away and removed from her own reality. She disappeared without a trace, leaving her only son Naruto behind as well as the charred remains of the Scrolls that were used to decipher the Jutsu in the first place, effectively trapping her wherever she ends up.

Kushina was now marooned on another world without a way to get back....

******

Somewhere within the middle of a thick and dark forest located in the middle of nowhere, a beautiful redheaded woman arose from within the crater she had created when landing on this planet from a rift in the sky. Some of her clothing was torn and burnt off in places all around her body, exposing naked skin all over. Primarily from the area around her chest as well as her long green skirt, showing plenty of leg and some cleavage. Kushina shakily stood up from within the crater, glad that her long flowing red hair remained unharmed and completely intact. Her body remained in the ever voluptuous shape it had always been in, with her prime-fit hourglass figure intact and her thick pair of G-cup sized tits on top. Her aqua blue eyes would mesmerize any who would look into them and her fair skin was perfectly smooth to the touch. All in all, Kushina only had the nearly burnt remnants of her clothing to the point they mostly hung off of her body. Her tightfitting white vest which she had worn over her chest was barely intact enough not to let her breasts spill out into the open. Her long flowing green skirt was mostly burned to pieces leading up to her thighs, leaving plenty of leg to be shown. Thankfully she didn't arrive here naked by mistake, Kushina was silently thankful for that.

"Ohh.....owwww. Where...where am I? What happened to me...ngh! I got a killer headache, so I better not hear any loud noise or else I'm gonna--!" She cut herself when realizing that she lacked the feeling of Chakra inside of her body.

She paused fearfully and I looked at her hands with mouth agape in shock. Kushina felt a distinct lack of certain mystical energy within her body like she normally would have.

'My Chakra, I-I can barely feel it anymore! It feels like it's still there, but I can't draw any of it out like I used to! This is bad news, I'm without a means to defend myself in case some bandits come to find me out in the middle of nowhere like this. I'm all vulnerable and weakened greatly from whatever trip I've just been sent on, but I still think I can use Taijutsu just fine. Although, I'm pretty beat up and without the feeling of Chakra reinforcing my body my blows won't be able to do much damage. On top of it, I even feel very fatigued to boot. Sigh, this just isn't my day.' She nursed her head in thought, grumbling bitterly as she got up out of the crater to take in her surroundings and determine where she was.

Walking out of the crater completely, Kushina started making her way deeper into the forest after finding out nothing about where she had landed. It wasn't the Forest of Death, nor did it seem like she was just outside the village, in all likelihood she was probably hurled into another region altogether. She hoped to find a tree or a high point and determine her location from above to identify the region she was in. She had traveled far and wide during her career Ninja days, maybe she'd be able to figure out where she was in the world and get back home.

'Well, no use hanging around here then. Minato's jutsu was botched pretty badly when that mess happened, I must get back to Naruto before I'm gone too long. Hopefully, I didn't teleport too far away from the village, or else I'll be in danger by the principle of being inside an enemy nation. The Hidden Leaf has no shortage of enemies, after all, especially the Hidden Cloud.' She pondered on this and noticed that her shoes were actually nearly burnt to scorched shreds as well, almost literally in pieces that were hanging off of her very feet.

Kushina decided to kick them off and go barefoot into the forest, walking into the depths of the dark woods ahead of her in hopes of finding any signs of life or a high-enough vantage point she can use to scout her location. This entire time she was blissfully unaware of who and what resided inside of the forest, namely impish green-skinned creatures that many of the common villagers refer to as 'Goblins', they liked to prey on women especially. Not only do they have an enhanced sense of smell, but they are also masters of the craft of creating traps for unsuspecting people like her to walk into.

Elsewhere...

*Sniff...sniff!*

"No way....can it be? Hold on, lemme sniff again to make sure. *Sniff!* Yes! It is! It really is! A fresh new female has finally arrived inside of the forest! Weird that it's somehow way deeper inside of it than the edge of the forest, smackdab in the middle of it judging by the direction of the scent. But the way she smells tells me she is pretty new to the region. Heheheh, better go have a look-see, might have to set some new traps while I'm at it." A gnarly orcish voice spoke out.

The shadow of a short stubby green fellow wearing a tunic arose from this nap atop the flattened tree stump that he had been sleeping on. This little Goblin was looking positively excited as he scurried through the woods in a hurry, running to the location of where Kushina was currently at.

*****

Back over to Kushina...

Walking around in the dark, brushing many upon many tree branches in front of her face to the side, she made her way into a clearing to what looked to be a forest flatbed filled with flowers. The woman had been walking for what felt like hours now and she was ready to take a break and rest up before moving on. So far, she hasn't found any tree high enough to scope out the area properly and determine her location. On top of that, everything is so dark, jagged, and harmful that it made her trek all the more treasonous to undertake.

"Ugh,I think it's about time for me to take a quick break. I've been walking for hours now, life is certainly harder when you don't have Chakra to rely on or a means to summon any Ninja tools and rations from Scrolls." Kushina muttered to herself, feeling greatly relieved to see a miniature lake filled with crystal blue water just up ahead in the clearing.

A wave of relief momentarily crossed her face and she felt the energy to start running towards it, unaware of a cleverly hidden trap waiting beneath the leaves and the grass lying ahead of her.

'Water! Oh thank Kami! Maybe there'll be a village nearby, I can see a wooden water wheel reservoir connected to the stream! There's gotta be people nearby that I can talk to just outside of this forest, maybe I can finally get some he--'

*Snap!*

"Eh? *Gets pulled out from under her legs* Ehhhhhhhhh!?"

Kushina was suddenly hauled by her feet when something snapped around her ankles, binding them in a tight vine-made rope that hauled her upside down into the air above! It was a rudimentary trap made with vines and covered up by leaves and other foliage, perfect for hunting prey by capturing unsuspecting animals in its vice. While she was hauled into the air, more vine rope bindings popped out from whatever mechanism had been set in place, wrapping tightly all around her limbs and keeping her contained like prey dangling from a spider's web.

Kushina wanted to slap herself in the face for falling for such a simple trap like this, she felt positively embarrassed for not checking her surroundings before rushing off.

'Ugghhhhh! Stupid Kushina! Stupid, stupid, stupid! Gahh.....how could I have let myself get caught off guard by something so simple like this!?' She thought bitterly with an embarrassed look on her face.

She started struggling to break free of her bonds, only to find that she had only human-level strength since she was without any of her usual perks such as Chakra or Uzumaki vitality to call upon. The trip here really did drain her capabilities to such an insane extent that she truly felt vulnerable for the first time in her life. To make it even worse, she was undoubtedly someone's prey and they were coming for her right at this very moment.

"Ha cha! Gotcha!" A gnarly deep voice spoke out, making her turn her head in the direction of a small green-skinned imp with pointy ears and monstrous features she felt was straight out of a fantasy novel. Kushina didn't know what that thing was, all she knew was that this trap had belonged to it. "Looks like I bagged a big one, or really, a smoking hot babe! Boy did I really hit the jackpot now!"

"I was captured by that....? This is honestly the lowest point in my life, seriously." Kushina muttered with an eye flinching incredulously at her captor.

"Hey! I heard that. You don't get to make light of Goblins without regretting, honey. Now hold still while I come and get you down, you'll still be tied up by the way." He said, walking over to cut down the vine rope keeping Kushina suspended in the air.

'Goblin? What in the world is a Goblin?' Kushina thought, confused.

"What do you want from me anyway? I don't have any belongings for you to steal." Kushina asked, hearing him chuckle quietly as he ran a stone dagger through the vine holding her up. A snap was heard and she was let down roughly onto the grassy patch of land beneath her.

"Eh? You really don't know what we Goblins do, do you? We don't care about stealing, at least when there isn't a Merchant's caravan involved anyway. When one of us has a hot girl trapped, we breed them raw all day long before eventually taking them back to the tribe to be passed around and kept as our favorite fuck-pets. Although in my case, I plan on doing things a bit differently." He explained and walked over to Kushina's helpless body with an excited toothy smile on his face.

"B-B-Breed me!? You've gotta be kidding me!" Kushina shrieked out with cheeks as red as her hair, becoming face-to-face with the short stubby green creature as he knelt down on one knee to take a close look at her.

"Hot damn, you are beautiful. Out of all the women we have captured, you have got to be a Ten out of Ten compared to a bunch of eights, sixes, and sevens. Better breed you good and thoroughly, make sure that no one else gets to pop a Goblin bun in your oven than me. No sirree, you'll be carrying a Goblin baby only from Grubber, honey lips, and then I'll free you to make sure nobody else gets to tap that plump ass. Hehehe." He chortled, licking his lips tastily as he tugged on some of the vine rope bindings constricting Kushina's chest so that he could see her large partially exposed boobs up close.

"You’re going to breed me!?  **Then** let me go after you make sure I'm pregnant with your baby?! This is crazy! I'm not going to get knocked up by you, ya little short stack!" Kushina spat out, comically wriggling about trying to break free much to Grubber's amusement.

She was shocked that her Goblin captor outright said what he was going to do to her, considering that he was literally as tall as her chest judging by his height and stocky build. Normally he wouldn't be a threat to a trained Shinobi like her, but Kushina was beyond crippled in terms of fighting ability right now. Sure, she can still feel Chakra, but she couldn't draw any of it out to use at the moment. All she could be expected to do was endure.

"Heh, awfully big talk coming from someone who just got caught by my trap in the first place, you'll probably think better of me once I 'Show you the Goods', also this 'Shortstrack' has a name by the way. It's Grubber, believe I just said it." He said, watching as Kushina eventually ceased her squirming and looked at him apprehensively with a slight smirk on her lips.

"W-well, I gotta admit, you definitely have my respect for catching me like this. Can't say I've met as many ballsy fellows such as you in my life, outside of the usual enemies my village makes. Still think you can really have your way with me, little guy? What if I'm too much of a woman for you?" Kushina taunted, expecting to take the piss out of his sails until she saw him smirk.

Grubber smiled lasciviously as he pulled up the brown cloth tunic covering the lower region of his body. *Thock!* Kushina's voice immediately died off in her throat once she got a look at 'It', her demeanor instantly changed as she felt a foreign stirring in her loins upon seeing it up close.

'Holy....! He's *Gulp*...big! No, he's huge! Much bigger than someone that short should be! That's got to be the biggest cock I've ever seen...!' Kushina thought, showing Grubber the shocked expression on her beautiful face.

Not only was the size of the Goblin's massive cock a surprise for her, but also the feeling of unexpected arousal she was getting just by seeing it.

It had been so long since her dry spell had started that seeing a cock that size had made her quiver with ever-increasing need in spite of the circumstances. Kushina didn't even mind that it looked almost prehensile with a coney spear-like tip,a shaft that was as thick as a small human forearm, and positively throbbing with life under its green surface. His balls were as big as literal peaches and on top of the dark red tip of his penis, there was a bit of precum ooze coming out of it already. It was a mystery how he hid that thing so well underneath a small brown loincloth he was wearing with his tunic.

"Oh ho ho, I am going to enjoy breeding you all day long, beautiful. You've been staring at my thing for quite a while now with that dumb look on your face, I'm guessing human women don't have it as good when it comes to their men." Grubber chuckled, eyeballing Kushina's breasts which had been still barely held behind the sides of her top before Grubber grabbed a hold of her chest!

Kushina barely held back a whimper of quiet pleasure as she felt someone finally fondle each of her tits in such a rough callous way, she hated that she enjoyed the feeling until she felt the little Goblin suddenly pull on the shredded remains of her white vest, tearing it into pieces before her eyes!

*Riiiippp!*

She had a mildly panicked look on her face once her large G-cup sized breasts spilled free, she was naked from the waist up now with no bra covering up her melons from Grubber's starstruck eyes. The happy little Goblin practically did a dance, celebrating that he bagged the biggest set of tits in the entire history of his Goblin tribe. It was like an accomplishment for him personally.

"Hot damn! Yeah baby, yeah! I've never seen a pair of delicious-looking breasts as large as yours, honeybunch! You've easily got those babies in spades! All the better for Grubber, I'll be the first to suck milk out of those nipples once you've been properly fertilized too. Hehe.~" He cheered, making Kushina's face flush with slight embarrassment. She was being flattered and objectified all at the same time, unsure of what to think of his opinion outside of feeling pride in her endowments.

"Yeah, they are pretty nice and big, aren’t they? I wear them with pride back home, maybe that's why I don't really bother wearing a bra most of the time." Kushina recounted, unknowingly making Grubber's dick harden at the thought of someone like her waving those large breasts around from underneath her clothing.

He couldn't wait any longer and lunged at Kushina's chest with grubby green hands that looked disgusting to the touch. It was here that she panicked and resumed her more panicked state of impending victimhood, feeling each of Grubber's thick green fingers grabbing onto both of her breasts like they were heavy mounds of meat!

"Mmmhhh! Ahhh.....!" She cried out, blushing brightly and breathing with just as much intensity as she started feeling his fingers squeeze each tit while Grubber simply straddled her chest with an excited look on his face.

"Heh heh heh, these are easily the best tits I have felt fondled in my life, thanks for being born stacked, beautiful. I'm going to have lots of fun with these babies right before I breed you.~' ' He giddily said, pinching his fingers around each of Kushina's hardening nipples like crazy. He stirred them around all over the surface of her chest, playing with them like toys and making Kushina feel sensation after sensation of soothing bliss flow through her upper body.

"Ahhh....! Aahhh.....! G-gghh! If you're going to rape me, then skip the foreplay already and just do it! Aaahh...!" She moaned loudly, tossing her head to the side as she squirmed around underneath Grubber's body as he continued to fondle and squeeze each tit into his palms. 'W-why was I so eager for it that I begged him to do it already? Am I....really in need of that thing cleaving inside of me?'

She looked down her mountainous breasts, seeing Grubber's large cock begin pushing out from between the valley of her chest close to her own face. She saw that pre-cum oozing head nudging ever closer to her lips as though he had wanted her to suck on it already. Grubber happily rode her chest for a few more minutes, playing happily with each of her breasts and squeezing them one last time before suddenly getting off of her completely.

"You make a solid point, babe, I do want to pork you all night long, so I can't really spend all afternoon playing with your goodie bags." Grubber explained and grabbed the hilt of his cock, lining up the spear-headed tip to the surface of Kushina's waiting lips with a smile. "So how about you start blowing me so I can get the Ol Goblin adrenaline pumping, eh? We can have you packing green babies much sooner after you stimulate me with that soft-looking mouth of yours. Here's looking at you, gorgeous!"

Grubber suddenly grabbed the sides of Kushina's head, placing himself around her chest with his cock suddenly pushing forward to allow the head into her wandering mouth!

*Schlupp!*

Kushina's eyes went wide in shock as she felt the thick cum-oozing spreadhead tip pushing down into her throat slowly without giving it a second thought. Grubber just smiled slyly with a smile, running his tongue around his lips as he started forcing inches into her throat, feeling the slimy confines cushioning his shaft very pleasurably.

"Oooohhhh...yeah! Hhnghhh! You've got one hell of a tight mouth, lady! Mmmm, so slick and smooth, perfect for a third fucking hole I tell you what. Mmff...mmff...mff..mmff!" He groaned loudly and settled for leaving only half of his prick inside of Kushina's gullet, pushing back and forth in methodical rutting his hips crashing into her chest.

The little Goblin captor was riding Kushina's upper body while simultaneously thrusting his cock deep inside of her mouth, he was careful not to choke her too much since he didn’t want her vomiting on his appendage before he came. Kushina said nothing as she felt the monstrosity pushing into the back of her throat, thrusting her head into the ground and making her taste green Goblin dick. She was taking in so much of its thick green meat that she was starting to lose focus, rolling up her eyes to their sockets and involuntarily stroking him along with the tight suction of her lips. Kushina started sucking back as hard as he was bucking his length into her face!

*Schlupp..schlupp..schluppp..schlupp..schlupp..schluppp!*

"Hmmm! Ohhh yeah! Hhnh! Oh, you are a pro, lady. Even with those little nibbles, you're giving me, I can already feel my bells swelling up ready to explode. Fair warning though, we Goblins cum for at least twenty to forty-five minutes tops, but don't worry....I'll pull off before I wind up choking up with my seed." Grubber explained, making Kushina's eyes refocus and panic slightly knowing that horrific new fact he just spilled.

'T-twenty to f-forty five minutes?! Are you kidding me!?' She wondered as she felt Grubber thrusting into her face even faster, tapping his bloated balls against the under area of her tits like so.

Kushina was feeling gushes of saliva splash from out of her lips onto the Goblin's immense meat, she was beginning to lose focus again while simultaneously sucking her lips around his length to help him along. A series of hot and heavy grunts escaped Grubber's lips as he continued this treatment for at least another few minutes, eventually reaching climax and nutting inside of the red-headed woman's mouth!

"Hmmnghh! Hope your stomach is empty, and that you're able to swallow a lot in a single go! Aaaggghhh!" Grubber let out a thick helping of sperm when his shaft bloated like a vital organ, making Kushina's eyes stretch wide in utter panic as she felt the flood of Goblin seed start spilling its way down her esophagus!

'Noooo....I can't take on that much sperm at the same time! Ugh.....!' She initially thought as she felt the nauseating seed start spilling down her throat, pumping in a steady flow of continuous syrupy essence that made her senses tingle with dizzying delight. She lowered her eyes and started gulping everything down, determined to outlast her little rapist in hopes of not dying to cum-choking. Kushina couldn't think of a more embarrassing way to die.

*Gulp...gulp....gulp...gulp..gulp...!*

It just kept on coming and coming, literally, thick globs of sperm oozed down into her stomach from the way of her throat for as long as thirty-five minutes by her count. She kept her eyes closed, focused on keeping everything down and not letting any of Grubber's seed start choking her up.

'It's ridiculous such a little imp can cum this much! Not even horses have this much cum in the tank! Aaaahh.....! How much longer can he keep going? At this rate, I don't think I can handle chugging down any more of his seed!' Kushina thought a bit fearfully when seeing the green-skinned imp grinding his pelvis into her breasts, determined to let her lips wring out every last drop of semen as though he was feeding her a buffet full of meat.

Grubber had a goofy face, letting his tongue spill out of his mouth as he felt everything drain out of his balls continuously for the next ten to fifteen minutes. He was actually proud of his catch being able to swallow this much without choking, making her even more worthwhile to have snagged in the first place. Oh, how he couldn't wait to plow her body and drown her eggs in sperm soon. Groaning to himself and feeling his cock beginning to dry out, at least for the moment, Grubber pulled himself out of Kushina's sperm-filled mouth with a smile and sat back.

A cum bubble burst out from her lips and a barely conscious look registered on her weary face. She had won out alright but passed out in doing so.

"Man, you've must've had some experience to be able to do all that without a gag reflex. Too bad you're knocked out, guess I have to wait until you're up again before we get to the fun stuff, eh? Hehehe." Grubber said, noticing that Kushina was still unconscious and unable to respond at the moment. "Oh crap, hope I didn't break her. That would really decrease the overall value of a catch like this, everybody likes it when they're alive and moaning out like crazy."

Getting up and sitting down at a nearby tree stump, Grubber patiently waited for Kushina to regain consciousness, he watched her pendulous breasts sway and jiggle with each heaving breath she took on her way there. It was marvelous and kept him erect the entire time.

Eventually, after nearly twenty minutes had passed and much to Grubber's relief, Kushina had awoken to find that it wasn't a nightmare she was having at all. She was really ensnared by a very rapey and chatty Goblin with a cock as long as her forearm, which she saw twitch excitedly upon seeing her open up her eyes. Grubber had been sitting by Kushina's feet, licking up one of her toes erotically as though her skin were glazed in the most addicting of honey. His pointy ears perked up when he saw her awake and immediately put her foot down in surprise.

"Ha! Finally! I was beginning to think I had killed you with my cum, now that you're awake we can resume our little honeymoon! Oh, you're going to love how my dick is going to feel sawing out of you." Grubber exclaimed, rubbing his palms together with excitement while Kushina simply took the opportunity to squirm away on her front.

Her leg bindings only loosened from their confines a bit so that Grubber could lick up her ankles thanks to his creepy fetish of licking her feet like a sycophantic pervert. Kushina took the chance to try crawling away like a caterpillar even though her hands and legs were still tied with robe bindings all over. Grubber watched in amusement while catching the sight of Kushina's plump and perfect heart-shaped ass shaking in front of him as she tried getting away, the little green Goblin was positively drooling at the sight of it yet wanted her pussy most of all.

"You know, you can't expect to escape me like that, right? I mean, don't get me wrong, looking at your ass and your tight fuzzy-looking peach has been a treasure to see from this angle, but c'mon now." Grubber chortled, making Kushina pop a vein around her forehead in annoyance after hearing him.

'Tch, dammit, he's right. This is feeling really stupid to try and do, but to be fair, I nearly drowned because of this little guy's cum nearly flowing down my gullet like a never-ending waterfall. He doesn't expect me not to die to sex, does he?' Kushina wondered and looked back at the Goblin captor, watching his cock bob thickly with every step he took walking toward her.

She blushed vehemently when seeing such a length like his, reluctantly feeling aroused by the sight of it as she tried making her escape.

"Hmph, I'm betting you're a quick shot when it comes to you actually feeling a woman's pussy wrapped tightly around your cock. For the record, if you want to keep your rape prey alive, maybe try not choking them with so much cum next time, stubby." Kushina jibed, making the short green-skinned fellow grunt with slight annoyance.

"Oh ho ho, far from it. I think you remember, while you were still conscious by the way, that we Goblins can go a very long time mid-coitus, babe. We're like a pack of prize-winning horses that can last for minutes or even hours when we blow our loads. Don't expect me to be considerate, but I will be humping you for at least a good hour or two without tiring out." Grubber answered.

"Also, in regards to passing out, you can consider it proper training. Now then, let's get to fucking, beautiful." Grubber grunted as he grabbed hold of Kushina's soft-feeling thighs, pulling her back and lifting the lower-end of her body up-high to where her ass was sticking out in the air.

Grubber held the helpless woman firmly in place, making sure he was spreading open her juicy-looking pussy with that scarce amount of red fuzz directly above her mound. Her ass gave the little Goblin a very stirring sensation of arousal when seeing it up close, he even took a moment to just marvel at how perfect it is before wanting to plunge his dick inside of it all day long. Kushina's ass was also a very special kind of treasure, he had rarely seen women with as plump and perfect an ass like hers. If he didn't have breeding on the mind, then he would surely be plundering the woman's backdoor all day instead, alas,his seed had to be pumping through her cunt first and foremost. Only his seed would be the one getting Kushina pregnant, until then, he could not let any other Goblin do that job for him.

"Nnooo.....get offa me, dammit! I'm not your breeding sow, you little freak!" Kushina mumbled as her face was pressed sideways into the grassy floor. She squirmed helplessly in Grubber's grasp as he held up his elongated green cock against the cusp of her pink squishy folds.

He could barely hold himself in and stood up on his feet, planting his body directly above her ass while gripping both of Kushina's hips so he could make the spear-head shape of his cock's tip plunge effortlessly into her pussy from behind.

*Schlupp!*

"Hhhhhh......!" Kushina let out, tilting her head up a bit with eyes going as wide in reaction to feeling Grubber's dick pushing into her folds, stretching them as wide apart as possible, making the woman admittedly feel more pain than pleasure due to his sheer size! 'Ggghhkk! Crap...he's super freaking huge! Hnhh! I can't let myself feel anything except pain right now, no way I'll get off to this little fella's cock tunneling through my insides!'

The pink squish folds of her snatch swallowed up the thickness of Grubber's large green cock slowly, allowing him to sink himself down even further to where each thick inch of his shaft was now pushing into her sex. He felt everything inside of Kushina's tight slick pussy as he goes, making it obvious that Kushina had been in need of dick for quite some time due to how tight and slippery she was. Feeling up her plump perfect ass with his hands, Grubber took the time in savoring the feel of her skin while her insides were reflexively curling around his length, threatening to overwhelm him into cumming already.

"Hnngh! Oh yeah....! That's the stuff. This has to be the tightest pussy I've ever felt in my entire life! Primo body you have here, lady! Seriously." He growled in ecstasy, leaning back a little as the rest of his cock sunk down further into Kushina's sex, spreading out her insides and making her toes curl up as she felt the thick spear-like head now pushing into her cervix.

"Ggghggh! T-thanks for the compliment, asshole!" Kushina bit back, oddly making him even more excited to fuck her since apparently her fiery attitude turned him on even more.

Although she was overwhelmed by the sensation of pain after having such a large impressive cock tunneling her insides in a rough and crude manner, Kushina tried ignoring how pleasurable it felt having such a thing inside of her after all this time. It was a conflict to say the very least, but her years-old dry spell had been going on for a long time now and at some point, even her fingers or cucumber would've helped her curb it, albeit only slightly. She had been without it for so long that she felt highly sensitive and pent-up with the stress that it made hating this rather difficult. Being a Shinobi did entail that sexually unfulfilled life, but Kushina wasn't without needs, which were now ironically and forcefully being filled by a green little rapist.

'Nngghhh! He's really nudging his way into my cervix too!' Kushina thought to herself, straining her face to bear malice towards Grubber for raping her, despite feeling the immeasurable bliss from his cock gently nudging itself back and forth into her body through her pussy.

"Mmhmm....! Ooh....you are tight! Hnhh! So....while you're struggling not to lose your mind or go into a coma or whatever, why don't you tell me where you're from? I'm from the Goblin village about three days away from here inside of a cave underneath a Grotto. And you?" Grubber asked, making Kushina find it hilarious he was trying small talk while literally raping her body.

'Gghk! Are you kidding me!?' Kushina thought, feeling wave upon wave of stimulating pleasure rocketing through her body as her walls responded to Grubber's meat. She could feel her womanhood coiling gingerly around his meat as he began 'Gently' rutting into her buttocks from above in a slow-building repetition.

Kushina's eyes struggled to stay focused amidst the unwanted pleasure stimulating her insides thoroughly as Grubber began pumping into her even faster. The light slapping noises of her ass colliding into his waist was all that she heard until the moment she started to speak up.

"Hgnh....nghh.. ahh! Ggnhh....if we're d-doing this...fine! My name's Kushina Uzumaki and I'm from Konohagakure. It's a...ninja village somewhere......far, far away from here. Happy now?" She answered, feeling a pause in the Goblin's thrusting pelvis, that is until it suddenly started speeding up again all at once, making the noises of flesh slapping together become even louder as a result!

"Uh..uh..uh..uh..ahh! Ooh, it feels so good ramming your insides, lady. And you from a ninja village, eh? Sounds like an interesting place, I bet you're the cream of the crop over there, hgh? What with that plump glorious ass of yours and those child-bearing wide hips." Grubber guessed as he started rolling his pelvis along Kushina's ass in a more gentle and fluid manner, getting a feel for the woman's body as his cock continued churning her insides even more.

Kushina was on the receiving end of blissful torture since he was hitting all her weak spots, making her want to let out a moan of pleasure. Yet still, Kushina couldn't give the little Gobb that satisfaction nor betray herself, but it was getting harder and harder not to do so.

"Nngh...nngh..nngh..ngnhn....! T-thanks...f-for the compliment...asshole, but I'm just a mother and a.....retired ninja back home." Kushina mumbled between grunts and barely-stifled breaths of elation. She was feeling like this was a losing battle of attrition, each groove of Grubber's overly long cock thundering gently into her cervix was making Kushina's mind plummet into the dark abyss of her carnal pleasure with each passing second.

Kushina wasn't going to bother mentioning that she was suffering from Empty nest syndrome since Naruto became of age to enter into the Shinobi academy. The boy was so self-sufficient at times that Kushina felt she wasn't needed anymore, leaving her to return to full-time duty as a Shinobi of the Leaf. She hated not having Minato around to help her curb her nearly insatiable desire from time to time. Being without it for so long left her very irritable and starving for sex, which only made it worse that she was getting it from a well-hung Goblin rapist plowing into her soil with a depraved smile on his face.

Between her thoughts on her miserable life and the sensation of feeling his portly little body slamming into her from behind, Kushina felt the Goblin suddenly plunge straight into her womb with the next shove of his hips!

*Squelch!*

Kushina nearly let out a loud whimper of pleasure and pain when she felt it. Her eyes went wide and her mouth nearly fell apart when she felt his spear-headed cock dive directly into the soft walls of her womb already! She tried not to moan, but it was getting to the point her body was too far gone with pleasure to resist the sensation any longer. Grubber now had his hands firmly handled into her waist when he felt the contraction of her womb pulling him into her even further. His groin meshed with the skin of her ass, making sure every inch of green dick went right in as he began hammering into her pussy more feverishly than before!

'Nooooooo! Aaaahhn.....! I'm getting to let it out soon! Uungnh! I can't....ignore the feeling...any longer!' Kushina thought to herself, going stir-crazy with pleasure as she felt the Goblin cock bottom out of her womb now that he was inside of it.

"Hmmnghh! Ohhh yeah....! It's feeling really good sawing out of your babymaker, lady! You're easily the tightest I've ever experienced, bar none!" Grubber moaned loudly as he slammed himself frenziedly into her buttocks, again and again, with an ever-increasing tempo of his green little body rutting into the surface of Kushina's ass. He was seeing her buttocks ripple, making it sound like applause whenever he shoved himself into her slot like an animal.

Kushina was succumbing to the pleasure now and losing more of herself in it until she would eventually become drunken with bliss. She heard him speak again in mid-thrust, hearing a surprisingly more flattering choice of words coming from that gnarly mouth.

"Hmmmmm! You know...if I'm being honest, the part I like about you the most, other than that thick ass and that nice slender waist of yours, is your hair. I've never seen long flaming red hair like that in my life. It looks beautiful on a babe like you, and in my book, it sets you apart from all the other competition here in this dingy kingdom! Aaahhh.......!~" Grubber let between loud pleasurable grunts.

Kushina was surprised by his flattering choice of words for her, she still hated her body for feeling pleasure as well as resenting the Goblin entirely for this situation. Her tone changed when he threw back his hips and slammed into her body one more time, sending that thick spongy spearhead-shaped dick into her G-spot!

Upon feeling her singe most erogenous area getting prodded, Kushina's body trembled in a near-orgasmic frenzy! The body-wracking sensation sent the last ounce of her willpower crumbling away as shed gave in to the drunken haze of pleasure and let out a wailing moan of bliss!

"Ooaaaaaahhh!~" She cried out in euphoria, making eyes go cross as her toes curled up, her mouth remained open in a wide 'O' shape, with her body trembling pleasurably mid-sex.

Seeing Kushina finally cave to the primitive desire of feeling sexual pleasure, Grubber smiled as he continued pounding himself voraciously into her sex with a series of hard forceful thrusts. Her pussy was reacting even more intensely now, he could feel her walls and her cervix start tugging on his dick needily now that she gave in. Every rolling movement of his hips salaciously into her has made Kushina moan even more while she's wearing that goofy smile on her face.

"Nnghh...aannhhaa....aaahn..aanhhnhhh!~" She moaned loudly with her eyes drifting upwards and her mouth clenching shut as she was in a drunken state of willful pleasure. For Kushina, this fuck session was wiping away every last ounce of sex-deprived stress she had accumulated over the years of being a lonely single mother. A more rational part of her did hate herself for betraying her feelings and submitting herself to the need of having sex over her dire situation of being marooned in another world, but another part of simply wanted more and Grubber was going to give it.

"Hnngh..nnghn...nghn..nghn..nghnn..nghhh! Ooohhh yeaahh!~ I can see you're finally being honest with yourself, huh? Heh, every woman is different in how long it takes them to accept, adapt, and enjoy being bred by a Goblin. Some longer than others. Mmnnghh!" He grunted as he continued rutting into Kushina for an indeterminate amount of time, throwing back his pelvis and rolling into her salaciously with a depraved smile on his face.

The raucous noises of sexes rutting into each other continued for a while with Kushina moaning blissfully every step of the way. He would raise one of his hands up high and deliver a high-powered slap of his palm across the cheeks of her ass, making her wail uncontrollably as she was lost in the haze of sexual pleasure.

Grubber just slapped her ass, again and again, making her pendulous set of butt cheeks quiver as they turned red from his hand smacking them. Kushina mewled blissfully each time, making her insides tighten around his cock as he continued bottoming out of her even while continuing to spank her ass. It only stopped when Grubber started feeling his thick Goblin testicles swell with the need to burst. He was getting ready to come very soon and decided now would be the best time to 'Inform' Kushina of what she was getting into. He kept grinding his pelvis into her crotch while doing so, but made sure he leaned in close enough so that she could listen before his seed came out.

"I just want you to know, that...nnghh..before I blow my load inside, that you're going to carry my seed within you and bake me a Goblin baby before you know it. Our seed spreads fast and it is very, very potent so that even if only a drop lands inside of your body, you're set on carrying a Goblin baby in the near future. We breed fast and pregnancy doesn't last nearly as long as humans do. You'll be giving birth to a Gobb's baby before you know it, just imagine how much a thick load of cum like mine would make. I've been saving myself up for just such an occasion, you know. You might even be ready to pop out an entire bundle of Goblin brats, and the best part is that they'll all be from Grubber!" He grunted, making some semblance of reason return to Kushina's thoughts.

She tried steering herself out of her lustful state and into normalcy. She then looked back and saw the little demon continuously pumping himself into her body, feeling his shaft swell like it was about to deliver a thick barrel-sized load of sperm directly inside of her uterus. .

'N-no....! I..I don't want to be carrying this green mutant's offspring! Nngghh....! I don't care how g-good it feels, I don't wanna be doomed to being a Goblin brood mother and give birth to a sea of little green brats!' Kushina refuted, struggling to resist the temptation of enjoying a thick and hearty creampie courtesy of Grubber's amazingly virile cock.

Grubber's balls swelled up and soon too did his shaft, he was grunting loudly in wild pleasure as he dispersed a thick bucket-sized load of extremely potent Goblin sperm directly into the mouth of Kushina's womb!

*Spllt...sppllt..spplt..spplt..splt..spllt..spllt..spllt...!*

"Aaaaaaahhh......! Yes!~" Kushina let out a blissful wail of ecstasy when feeling his sperm pour into the depths of her womb. Grubber was filling out every ounce of space possible and making her writhe about on the ground in orgasmic ecstasy!

Her last bastion of willpower and resistance crumbled away in the blink of an eye. While she feels his cum pouring into her body, Kushina lets her eyes roll north into her sockets while in a state of mind-numbing ecstasy. She felt the scolding warmth of his seed pump into her pussy to the point of flowing out of her entrance, the capacity for space inside of her body was being maxed out even now. Again and again, she came all over his throbbing monster of a cock, making sure he was milked for every last drop of Sperm during the long period of coitus that followed. Her future of being cemented as a breeding sow for Goblin-kind was now set in stone, and all Kushina could think about right now was how nice it felt to have warm sperm pooled into the depths of her body once again.

'Nnngghhhh.....! N-no...I really gave in and got...p-pregnant, didn't I?' Part of her mind returned from the brink after being lost in orgasmic euphoria. She noticed that Grubber kept himself on top of her, pumping his waist ever diligently into her body and letting out even more sperm inside.

Kushina looked down at her belly and saw it swell up due to the amount of cum Grubber had just poured into her. She considers it a 'Preview' to her future being a Goblin Broodmother. She frowned with uncertainty because, despite the insane amount of ungodly pleasure she had just experienced, she really wasn't sure if she wanted to spend the rest of her life popping out Goblin babies.

Grubber finally finished cumming after roughly ten minutes of nonstop ejaculation inside of her babymaker. Kushina could only feel him soften up slightly as he pulled out, resting on his butt atop the grass and watching as his thick trail of semen spilled out of her quim onto the floor.

"*Huff..huf...huf..huf...* That....was the best sex I've ever had, woman! Hehehehe. C'mon, even you have to admit you had the best day of your life just now judging by your screams.~" He chuckled, wearing a satisfied smile on his face as he continued to watch cum ooze from Kushina's gaping cunt like it was an entertaining act of nature taking course.

"Uh huh....yeah..*Huff....huff...huff!*" Kushina replied in a tired voice, feeling the lustful high fade away slowly, leaving her to recover as she was huddled right there on the floor in absolute shame. The woman was conflicted right now, for one of many reasons concerning her unwanted return to motherhood in light of her Goblin rape.

Kushina looked down her body at the bulge her stomach made after she had been filled with so much sperm. It was guaranteed she'd have a slew of little Goblins running around in the future, then it's back to being bred all over again. She thought about grabbing any kind of sharp object she'd see, whether it be a sharp rock or a rusty dagger, she considered seriously giving herself a makeshift abortion to prevent the Goblin progeny from coming out.

'N-no...I can't do that, after giving birth to Naruto I'd feel as if...I'd be betraying everything I ever believed about being a mother. I just can't see myself d-doing that....' Kushina pondered, picturing herself holding a baby Naruto with a knife in her hand before freaking out and shutting the idea down altogether.

Horrifying as that makeshift solution maybe, she also had been raped into pregnancy out of nowhere and made to be a brood mother to little green demons that rape people like her. Despite how much she enjoyed herself, Kushina was at a crossroads on what to do until she heard Grubber speak up.

"So....lemme tell ya some more about Goblin reproduction while we're sitting here in post-coitus. It'll make for great pillow talk." Grubber let out, earning a sour look from Kushina as she remained on her side in the fetal position looking at him with disdain.

"Totally don't care, chatty Mc-Goblin. Also, you already told me how the process works anyway. What else is there to know?' As soon as she asked this, she wondered if a mother like her could feel guilt over killing mindless things like Goblin babies in the first place. The idea still hung in her head since she couldn't picture herself loving her own green rape babies even while pregnant.

"You haven't heard the whole story, I only just got to the fun parts after all. What you need to know is why Gobbos like myself look for females of other species to sow our seeds into in the first place." He clarified, making Kushina roll her eyes and relax on the grassy ground, too tired to try doing any futile escaping as he prattled on.

"Gee, whatever interesting information could you possibly have for me now, Grubbsy?" Kushina asked dryly, earning a cute tongue-out gesture from Grubber before he continued on.

"Simply put; Goblins have no females in our species. Like, at all....it really is a hindrance to us since there isn't any available green pussy to plow into motherhood at our convenience. So we go around abducting other members of compatible races such as humans, elves, dwarves, yadda yadda, you name it. We'll even fuck a horse, although those hybrid offspring tend to come out more mutant than goblin." He explained, catching Kushina's attention and making her wonder how the Goblins even spawned in the first place if there are no females.

This led to her wondering about the natural feelings a mother has in regards to the love and protection of her young. She couldn't' see herself caring for whatever green runts come popping out of her body in a month, but she did want to know about something Grubber might have the answer to.

"What about.....motherly love? You say you abduct a human woman..*Flips the bird*..but do the broodmares you make harbor any sort of attachment to the bastards you pop into her body?" She was curious, but overall it wasn't too important of an answer. Kushina says this, feeling as though she'll protect her young even if they turn out to be Goblins from an unwanted romp with their kind.

She fought long and hard against the Kyuubi to save her baby Naruto from harm, in doing so she lost her husband Minato in the process. That residual feeling of maternal instinct doesn't just go away, even in circumstances like this. Thinking about her Baby or rather 'Babies' again, Kushina started feeling frisky enough to demand another round already after having recovered from her high-riding orgasm moments ago. Thankfully, Grubber had the answer to both questions.

"Eh? Ain't got a damn clue about that, Honey. Most women we pump and pass around tend to stay caring for the Goblin babies after giving birth to them in about a month tops, give or take a few weeks. Until they can walk, they scurry off doing whatever they want. It's usually just the sex they stay for since they tend to get hooked on Goblin dick and feel resigned to live as a broodmare, you know." Grubber answered, making Kushina's face flatten a bit for that was kind of the answer she was expecting in the first place.

Still, she was gnashing her long naked legs together in rising friskiness, feeling antsy for a second helping of Goblin fucking. She was already doomed to be passed around, popping out Goblin babies for perhaps the rest of her life, marooned here in a Goblin-infested forest away from civilization. So why not derive some pleasure from this situation?

"Speaking of which.....got another one in your, Grubbs?~" She asked, barely masking the coyness in her voice as she looked at Grubber's dick with a hungry-looking smile on her face. Kushina was eager alright, perhaps only on a purely base-sexual level of need, for his cock to go inside of her once more.

Grubber smirked proudly and knew she'd come around to loving Goblin dick once she had a full taste of it.

"Oh? Are.....you interested in another romp, babe?" Grubber asked, feeling aroused already to the point his cock started stiffening up in front of Kushina's eyes.

"No, I'm demanding it. I'm already screwed, quite literally in fact, to be your sex slave for life, right? So why not have some more nookie to make up for my guaranteed misery?" She clarified, making the Goblin snicker even more until he saw her have that needy look on her face saying she wants it again.

'Yes! She totally wants it! I knew she'd come around, they always do when getting a big healthy dip of Goblin-dicking inside their bodies.' He mentally celebrated and saw a fierce, nearly intimidating look in Kushina's eyes as she remained on her side bound by rope keeping her body held together by the limbs. He noticed that her pussy was still leaking semen, but there was also the sight of her thighs rubbing together with anticipation. "Well, if you're aching for it so badly, then I guess--"

"Good, also this time I wanna be on my back this time after you've had my face stuffed into the dirt!" Kushina yelled out, both scaring and greatly arousing Grubber as he quickly scurried over to her and undid the knots on all of her vine-rope bindings, allowing her legs to be free. Normally he'd expect such a woman as rebellious as Kushina to try kicking her way to freedom the moment her legs were freed, thankfully that wasn't the case this time as she remained comfortably on her back with legs partially spread out.

He wanted to be on top of her and pound away until she wraps her legs tightly around his body in submission. The feeling of a woman being submissive while impregnating her had Grubber shivering excitedly with lustful delight, but first, some foreplay was needed to get him started. Usually, it was the form of a gorgeous woman's tight slimy mouth that'll get him fired up.

"Hhehehe, try and hide it, toots, but you're aching for a bit of Goblin dick now, aren't you?" He guessed and Kushina scoffed while rolling her eyes, seeing that he was not pulling her legs apart and diving between to breed her all over again. "First things first though, I've gotta get warmed up. I'm not exactly as hard as granite right now. I really let out alot when fucking you earlier, you know. So I'm going to need a pick-me-up in the form of your hot little mouth swallowing my dick."

"Just as long as you don't choke me with sperm and kill me like an idiot." Kushina warned, seeing Grubber shrug indifferently as he got up on top of her chest, seating himself just behind her large breasts after putting his cock between each doughy orb.

"Hehehe, I'm going to get to enjoy your breasts this time. I've wanted to feel these babies smothering my cock while I ram your throat. Don't worry, I'll try to be gentle when I come...maybe....but almost certainly not." He chuckled and pushed the softened spear-head tip of his cock straight towards Kushina's mouth while keeping her tits smothering the lower half of his shaft.

Grubber was just that large and it honestly made Kushina very horny, she just didn't want to show it and give this guy the satisfaction.

"What a ringing endorsement." She muttered before feeling the sudden shove of his prick push past her soft lips and into the roof of her mouth!

*Schop!*

"Hhhhhhhhhh!" Kushina groaned loudly as she felt the softened phallus pushing into the back of her throat in a rough methodical manner. Her cheeks hollowed out as she struggled to contain her gag reflex, sucking diligently on the cock while Grubber began sawing back and forth between her boobs. He was gleefully tugging on her nipples the entire time, watching as a third of his length disappeared into Kushina's mouth, pushing a little more into her gullet every time he thrusts.

"Mmmhmm! Ooh yeah, what a perfect combination of both breasts and an oral cavity to make for a good warm-up. Put your back into it, babe, I want to feel you try and bring my sausage up without half-assing it.~" He demanded as he began thrusting a little more roughly into Kushina's throat, making a series of wet squelching sounds erupt from her mouth in the process.

*Schop..schop..schop...schopp...schop..schop..schlup!*

"Hhhmnnngghh!" Kushina hummed loudly with sputtering noises being muffled by Grubber's cock still sliding down her throat from between her large breasts. She was silently thankful he chose not to go to the point she would choke on it. Kushina tried squeezing her lips tightly around his shaft, but the thick, green erection sliding into her gullet moved too swiftly for her to give him the 'Angel's Kiss' treatment to his dick. Instead, she simply endured while he aggressively picked up the pace as he went on.

Grubber was squeezing each of her tits fondly between his fingers, digging those slightly jagged nails into her doughy flesh while he was doing it. It made for some slight pain since he was also pinching each of her nipples tightly as he goes, Kushina wouldn't lie and say she wasn't partially turned on by the slight pain coming from her breasts. She resisted moaning too loudly as he kept fondling them around while sliding his cock harder into the roof of her mouth, all with a smile on his face.

'J-jeez! He's having the time of his life right now, huh? Gghnhh! he'd better not forget that he's supposed to fuck me before accidentally shooting off inside my mouth and nearly drown me in semen again!' The Redhead thought as she aggressively started sucking her lips tightly around his cock despite the difficulty in squeezing his shaft. Grubber practically bent over her very chest, humping her face diligently with cock sawing out from between her breasts for the next few minutes.

Gentle slurping noises came about constantly as he treated Kushina's oral cavity like a separate pussy he could fuck. Additionally feeling the smooth mass of her breasts massaging his cock while it tunneled into her mouth made this the most pleasurable titfuck and blowjob he had never known. Most of the women they captured were hardly as big as Kushina was in terms of breast size, if anything, it made her even more valuable to breed thoroughly until she was truly a mind-broken mess craving his Goblin dick every day of her life.

"Hhhhh! Nghh...nghh....! Ahh yeah! These are some nice tits alright! They feel soooo good smothering my meat like a sandwich. I usually prefer hammering away into the roof of your mouth, but oh boy, this is a damn good warm-up to be sure." He grunted, letting his long tongue spill out from the side of his mouth in a goofy manner. Kushina simply rolled her eyes and mentally demanded the green idiot stop fucking her throat from between her tits and start bottoming out of her pussy already.

Getting lost in the frenzy of incessantly sliding his dick through Kushina's tits and into her mouth, Grubber reached forward and held her cheeks into each of his hands as he began fucking her throat intensely all over again.

'Noooo! Not again! You short, green asshole! Ggghhh!' Kushina mentally screamed at him as she felt the thick bulbous head of his cock pummeling gently into the back of her throat, repeatedly bucking into her face in an endless back-and-forth of mouth-fucking passion.

The squelching noises of her mouth slobbering all over his member began anew with Grubber getting lost in the euphoria of tunneling the woman's throat like it was a second pussy. Grunting blissfully and nearly letting his mind wander into a primal territory, he quickly thought back to how her pussy feels and reminded himself that he wanted to blow his precious load inside of her peach rather than her mouth. Thus, his senses came back and it made him pull off of her gullet after a few more thrusts.

*Pop!*

"*Gasps!* Asshole!" Kushina let out, hearing the Goblin chuckle dismissively as he got down between her legs, ready to fuck her into the ground after nearly bursting inside of her mouth just now.

"Welp, I'm plenty hard now, time to enjoy some Primo pussy by myself, oh you're going to love being railed from the front, lady. I guarantee you'll beg me never to dismount you.~" Grubber said, chuckling eagerly as he between her legs, admiring how soft her skin was as he spread them apart with his hands. Kushina was still rather bitter about him nearly fucking her throat again a moment ago and felt the need to berate him in only the clever way that she knew.

"So....are you going to stare at it all day? Or are you getting a little nervous about taking me from the front now that I'm free from bindings? I might be able to crush your spine with my legs if I wrap them hard around you, handsome. Just a heads up, I'm using 'Handsome' completely ironically in your case.~" Kushina jibed, making Grubber glare slightly with a smirk, feeling mildly insulted by the implication.

Of course, he was ready to fuck her raw from the front, he wasn't afraid of being killed by her legs, which he admits she has rather strong muscle-tone all around for an everyday woman like her. Kushina may have rustled his jimmies a little with her taunt, but deep down, she was feeling very eager to have his meat churning her insides once again. So much so that she wanted to caress the side of his back with her right leg affectionately in spite of how much she resented him. There was no denying that taking Goblin dick felt great though, that much was certain. Kushina needed her pussy to feel that dick pummeling inside of her right now, thankfully Grubber came up with the brilliant idea on how to fuck her to full effect.

"You know what, change of plan. Instead of a plain-old missionary position, how about we do it as the animals do from up top?~" He suggested, making Kushina perk an eyebrow as he moved back from between her legs and held them together as he lifted them up into the air.

Kushina's plump heart-shaped ass peeled off of the ground with blades of grass and specks of dirt sticking to her creamy-looking buttcheeks. Kushina felt embarrassed about that until she saw Grubber get on top of her, straddling her legs from overhead as he was guiding his prick into the juicy pink opening of her pussy. This was called the 'Mating Press' position for obvious reasons, which fit Grubber's entire motif when wanting to breed Kushina senseless. He planned to put in twice as many Goblin seeds in her fertile womanly soil.

Running his tongue across his lips, he grabbed the tip of his spear-headed cock and pushed down onto the cusp of Kushina's folds with his feet planting themselves just outside of her waist!

*Squelch!*

"Gggghhhh! Aaaahhhh!~" Kushina let out when she felt the lips of her pussy spread wide apart, welcoming the thick green intrude into her vaginal depths once again. Her toes wriggled apart and her legs straightened out slightly as they remained dangling over her head, she clenched her teeth when feeling Grubber's cock sliding in through her insides until he pushed his way until her cervix!

Hanging her head back and breathing rapturously in both pleasure and intensity, Kushina felt the Goblin's dick pierce her sperm-filled womb again, letting himself rest atop of her as they took a brief moment to settle.

"Mmnnghh! Oh yeah! It feels way better doing it from up top after all. Ha! It might be a teensy bit more painful for you, but it's twice as good for both of us, I like to think. Time to get fuckin!~" He gleefully cheered and began rutting into her frame from above, slapping his large bloated green balls onto her nether lips while keeping his hands holding up her ankles.

Kushina felt the intense feeling of having her pussy begin hollowed out once again with Grubber's thick, spear-like cock tunneling inside of her womb even deeper than before. She was feeling his shaft churn her pussy with incessant and forceful thrusts while riding atop of her thighs. It was indeed painful for her, but it also felt sensational too.

"Aahh..aahh..ahh..ahh..ahh..ahh..aaahhh!~" She let out in hot raspy breaths, keeping her eyes closed so that she wouldn't have to look into the green Goblin's eyes while he fucked her so thoroughly. Grubber's tongue dangled above her mouth, ready to drive it down into her throat as he continued bottoming out of her with glee, feeling Kushina's pussy squeeze tightly around him with every push of his waist onto her body.

The slapping noises of flesh bouncing upon flesh continued uninterrupted from within that hidden pocket of the forest with Grubber frantically humping Kushina's long legs with a smile. His stubby green body rolled back and forth, driving as much of his cock as possible through her sex and making her feel pleasure overriding any pain she felt. Her toes remained wriggling as she felt him fuck her for at least fifteen more minutes with Kushina groaning loudly in nonstop euphoria in spite of the pain. Her insides felt like they were twisting due to the angle she was bent in, but there was no denying that thick green dick grooved down the surface of nearly every other erogenous weak spot she had inside of her pussy.

'Gghh..gghh..ghh...aahh! S-soo....soooo good! Hnhh! I don't think I even mind the feeling of my cervix aching since this little jerk is pumping me like an animal. Nnghh! Aaahhh....!~' She thought to herself, leaning back her head and allowing her tits to push up into her kneecaps as he continued fucking her for a duration of fifteen long minutes.

Eventually, he was feeling ready to cum once again, the sensation of Kushina's insides tightening around him from this angle became too much for the little Goblin, but he wasn't complaining since it felt just that good. His balls throbbed and his shaft swelled, his pace quickened intensely, making louder slapping noises follow until he bucked into Kushina's pussy with a single loud grunt.

"Hgghhhh! Here it comes, beautiful! A second helping of your favorite meal! Maybe I'll wind getting you extra pregnant! Aahh!~" He let out, driving his cock in as far as possible, making the head of his length push out from inside her stomach as he let out a thick load of sperm directly inside.

"E-extra pregnant?! A-are you for real?! Trying to get me to give birth to a whole new clan of Goblins under the name of Grubber, wise guy? Ahh......! Yess! Hnggghhh!~" Kushina let her sarcastic remark drip before feeling the pleasure of having been creampied to full capacity all over again by his cock. She was secretly intrigued by the prospect of popping a litter of Goblins if she was going to get so pregnant to birth that many, she wasn't proud of the thought of being such a willing Broodmare for her Goblin rapist, but she did enjoy the thought of it so much that it aroused her greatly.

*Spllt..spllt..spllt..spllt..spllt..spllt...spllt..sppltt!*

She tossed her head back and allowed her body to shiver in orgasmic ecstasy. Her insides were squeezing Grubber's dick so much that she received nearly twice as much sperm into her womb than before as a result. Her legs swayed into the air while her toes wiggled constantly when she felt the thick injection of a creampie bloating the inside of her belly. Grubber kept himself rutting happily into her frame for as long as he came, eventually finishing his ejaculation and seeing that Kushina was now packing a bit of roundness from inside of her stomach.

"Hmmm! Ooh boy, that felt good, personally, I think it felt better the second time around, don't you think? You certainly showed me that you enjoyed it." He said, making Kushina blush and avert her eyes in shame at his accusation, even if it was true that she enjoyed herself immensely in this bleak situation of her life.

Grubber pulled out of her cum-gushing twat with a smile, watching as a thick splash of sperm oozes out of her opening like a waterfall. Kushina's stomach still looked a little round and solid in a round shape, it was a testament to how much he came inside of her and wasn't done quite yet. His member remained nearly fully erect and he got up off of her body to allow her legs to peel open in a spread-eagle position. Grubber watched Kushina pant tiredly in post-sex bliss, wearing a reddened face and having some of her blazing red hair clinging to her forehead.

She felt the warmth of Grubber's semen pooled inside of her bloated womb, giving her that feeling and making a small smile tug at the edge of her lips as she slowly fell in love with her situation. Albeit a little at a time, largely thanks to how great getting bred by Goblin cock felt for her.

'Ugh! I feel s-so stuffed! Seriously....this guy." She looked up into his eyes, letting her expression of desire tell the little Goblin that she wanted more already. Kushina was, at long last, finally acknowledging how great getting fucked by him really was and wanted more right now! "M-more! C'mon, you little green asshole! Get that big green meat-stick back inside of me and fuck me full already!"

"Heh, now you're talking. I knew you'd warm up to me eventually. This time I'm going to crawl upfront and do it basic missionary style, so that way I can see your face and clean out your tonsils.~" Grubber said while running his tongue around his lips with perverse lust, crawling up between Kushina's legs and preparing to mount her body once more.

Kushina briefly looked down at her stomach in slight worry, wondering if she won't burst from the inside out due to all the seed that'll be packed inside of her body when she gets Triple-stuffed next. Thankfully, Grubber was keen on this look and addressed the issue, cupping Kushina's chin in an intimate gesture of romance she never thought he was capable of.

"Hey now, you don't have to worry too much about getting jam-packed a third time. In fact, how about you start looking forward to it more? You might like the feeling of having that much Goblin sperm swimming around inside of you, giving you a sneak preview at how you'll look once you're baking more than a few buns in the oven." He said, making Kushina worry just how stretched out she'll be once this is over. Will her womb even contain that amount of sperm?

"J-Jeez....! I know you said you were eager to knock me up, but for crying out loud, I'm going to look bloated to the point I appear nine months pregnant already! Trying to make me look the part to get your rocks off?" Kushina asked somewhat jokingly, receiving an immediate nod from Grubber as he started chuckling with excitement while rubbing his hands together. 'Figures.'

Meanwhile, with her wrists still bound together, she ran her hands down the surface of her bloated stomach in unison, feeling how full it felt with all the thick pockets of sperm resting inside of her body. The thought of being triple-packed did send a shiver of fear down Kushina's spine, but it also excited her, increasing the depravity and growing lust she was having for Goblin dick even more.

"Hehehe, how'd you guess? I've got a thing for fucking pregnant women too, ya know.~" Grubber replied while Kushina was mentally visualizing herself looking in a mirror one day and seeing that she'd be carrying a skin-colored beachball for a stomach. She was reminded of how she felt when carrying Naruto inside her body, getting that warm feel and sensation that came with motherhood all over again right now.

Their faces stayed close to each other with Grubber letting his tongue slither out and caress the surface of Kushina's lips before she willingly opened them up for her to allow it inside. The Goblin wasted no time in letting his tongue slide down into her throat with glee, making out with Kushina in a shameless and sloppy manner. He was swirling that grotesque tongue around all over her own in a messy exchange of saliva while they rolled into each other. He was doing tongue play so well, in his own savage and aggressive way, that he was making Kushina kiss back just as fiercely and allowing her tongue to mingle with him in slimy lip-soaked passion.

"Mmmmmm! *Schlupp..schlupp..schlupp..shlupp..shlpp..shlpp!*" She hungrily sucked off the saliva off of his disgusting tongue, allowing him to clean out the insides of her mouth as he guided his cock back into her sex for the third round of breeding.

Grubber didn't even need his eyes to know how to do that, he simply followed his instincts and let his prick dip down into Kushina's cum-sodden pussy with precision, pushing into her as far as he could go and impaling her in missionary position right away.

*Squelch!*

"Hhngghhhh!* pop!* Ahhhh....! Aaaahhhnn..!~" She cried out, feeling Grubber slide the rest of his cock down into her from below, filling her to capacity once more as he reached her womb and started fucking her once again. He hit Kushina's waist with hard, ravenous thrusts from above, bottoming out of her with his balls slapping against her inner thighs with gusto.

Rapturous slaps of bodies crashing together resulted, Grubber's green skin against the soft flesh of a Kushina's voluptuous frame as they continued fucking nonstop with hot gasps of elation constantly escaping the redhead's lips. He felt like a virile young animal during mating season as he was plowing senselessly into Kushina's pussy, bucking into her without pause. The woman's legs had gone up into the air, dangling and swaying helplessly until they started wrapping around his back with ankles crossing each other. Kushina was already feeling her insides stir blissfully with orgasmic pleasure, feeling her insides about to wrap tightly around Grubber to milk out another deep payload of cum.

"Mnnh...mhmm...mhm...mhm..mhnnhh! *Pop!*...aaaaahhhh! Yesss! Hnghhh! Keep fucking me like an animal, you little bastard! Aaaaghh!~" Kushina cried out, arching her back upwards and letting her breasts wriggle in front of his face after she threw her hands up high overhead, getting them out of the way since they were still bound together. She watched as he continued driving his shaft relentlessly into her pussy, wearing a crooked smile since he was enjoying just how broken-in she was becoming.

"Hehheheh, you're really turning into such a depraved, horny woman now, are you? Like having Goblin dick churning your insides and reshaping them that much, babe? You wouldn't be the first to change her tune after getting...*Thrust*...a thorough...*Thrust*...taste....of Goblin dick!~" He let out, grunting in between words with each voracious pump of his hips into Kushina's body, feeling the woman shudder explicitly as she was about to succumb to another orgasmic frenzy.

Letting out another shrill cry of release, Kushina balled her fists together, breathing rapturously and making her tits wriggle in front of his face. Grubber smacked his lips and let go of his hands from her waist, grabbing onto each of the redhead's large tits bouncing around right in front of him. He cupped them into each of his hands, digging his fingers in so deeply into her flesh that he drew a bit of blood due to his gnarly nails scratching her, but he made Kushina utter a cry of pleasure anyway.

"Aaaggghhh! Uhhh....you...need to....trim those nails! Ahhh! You're scratching me, but dammit.....your hands feel so good right there!~" She let out, hissing with pain occasionally while he continued to fondle her breasts with perverted glee. Every now and then Grubber would roll his tongue around one of Kushina's nipples before sucking it into his mouth!

A chorus of gentle slurping noises followed as he had started feeding on Kushina's right tit and squeezing them both of them while continuing to fuck her without pause. She was on the fringe edge of yet another mind-blowing orgasm already while Grubber's incessant rutting had continued without mercy for about fifteen more minutes.

Time went by until he felt his balls beginning to thicken up, ready to seed her insides once more. Aside from grabbing her breasts and fondling them with his hands, he was also making the soft bulge that was her stomach sway back and forth to his incessant thrusts. Kushina was already full of cum, to begin with, but being stuffed with even more Goblin seed was giving her a bit of frightful worry mixed in with excitement. She didn't want to 'burst' from the seams with his sperm and become literally ruined from the inside out, but at the same time, she was starting to really love the feeling of fullness in her stomach.

"Nnghh....! Nngh..! Nnghh..nghh..nghh..nngh! Say it, babe! Say how badly you want me to pump you full of Goblin baby batter! I need to hear you decry your human race and pronounce Goblin cock superior in every way!" He let out, smiling as he continued prodding the very roof of Kushina's sperm-stuffed womb with his cock.

He watched as the woman's chest continued heaving with hips jostling off of the surface from the ground upward, her sex clapped tirelessly against Grubber's waist, Kushina was ready to feel her body shudder with ecstasy.

"Aagghhh! Aaahhh..aahhh...ahhhh! I....ughh..want you....uughh... to shut up and just fuck me to completion already!" Kushina let out, mildly annoyed by his obnoxiousness despite greatly enjoying the sex. She gave Grubber a sly smirk as she began grinding herself strongly onto his waist, feeling her vaginal muscles beginning to squeeze around his member as she was about to go into orgasm once again.

Grubber couldn't help but grin back, liking Kushina's snappy attitude and considering her to be above other human females in terms of body, character, and a sweet hot-tempered personality he was starting to love. He could feel his cock beginning to engorge once more.

"Hnnghhhh! Here it comes, babe! Your third-biggest load of the day so far!~" Grubber yelled out, hammering himself into her body and feeling her legs wrap tightly around his backside to the point it actually hurt. Aside from feeling Kushina's legs remain very strong muscle, he could also feel her cervix begin milking him in earnest, clutching his long green cock and causing him to growl like a beast as he came!

Grubber's balls bloated wide and he shoved himself to the hilt with his last thrust, plunging in at the same time Kushina's insides squeezed tightly around him! Kushina let out a blissful howl of ecstasy before shuddering violently in writhing spasm, immediately she felt him cum like a faucet inside of her despite already being stuffed overcapacity. Her folds squelched and throbbed around his cock, milking him for everything that big, green penis had as she became injected with another load of thick Goblin sperm!

"Uuaaggghhhhhh!~" Kushina hollered out, shutting her eyes and feeling her body twitch and shake as she felt Grubber grind himself into her waist in orgasmic ecstasy.

*Sppltl..sppllt..splollt..spllt..spllt..spllt..sppllt...splltt!*.

While being pumped full, for the umpteenth time that day, Kushina saw her stomach beginning to swell very noticeably. It turned from a small bump chock full of sperm to becoming a full-on ball of skin making her look two to three months pregnant already. Her legs continued to writhe and squeeze behind the little Goblin's backside, keeping him docked in as he filled her full of sperm for the duration of a couple of minutes tops.

"Hnghh..nnghh..nnghh....! Oohh yeah...! That's the stuff! Better make sure to plug you up so that only my seed stays inside of yer belly." Grubber growled, confusing Kushina at first until she suddenly felt a strange twisting motion coming from inside of her cervix to his cock.

She writhed and whimpered blissfully, albeit with a sense of slight pain, for she was feeling her cervix seal shut entirely once Grubber finished cumming inside of her. He pulled his tip slowly from the entry of her womb with a low 'Plop' of moisture and flesh gushing all over his waist. Once that was done, Kushina finally collapsed in the most blissful post-coital aftermath she had ever experienced in her life. She let out a blissful sigh and relaxed, breathing heavily as she looked down between her legs to see Grubber pulling out of her, oddly with not sperm escaping her nether lips.

Grubber looked positively satisfied with himself even after his dick went flaccid, his long cock hung like a miniaturized elephant's trunk oozing sperm onto the floor. He sat back onto his rear, breathing loudly with a smile on his face, it was obvious he had the best breeding sex of his life by far and knew Kushina enjoyed just as much if not more so.

"Aahh.....best breeding fuck....ever. Given how Goblin reproduction works, not to mention how virile I am, you're probably going to be due to pop out an actual litter of Goblin infants. Kinda obvious since I made you extra-pregnant, hehehe. mean, just look at that bulge." He cackled happily again, earning a look of slight resignation from Kushina's face as she laid back comfortably on the ground, saying nothing.

Grubber eyed her voluptuous body in the meantime, not caring if she was quiet at all, but watching her bloated belly heave up and down while she recuperated. This brought a wide smile to her face.

'Now only my seed is inside of her and sealed up, her babies are as good as Grubber's and only Grubber's. Nobody else's. Guess that means I don't have to worry about everyone one else breeding her and giving her their children. Her child will be Grubber's, now she's fair game for everybody else back at the cave because I'm so generous.' Grubber thought as he stood up and walked over to Kushina's body, watching her tits heave slowly some more and wondering how big they'll get once she starts conceiving their children inside of her belly.

"Heh, you should know that I've made a decision!~" He declared dramatically, putting his hands on his hips and letting his flaccid, overly long cock dribble remnants of sperm all over Kushina's tits while standing next to her.

'Ugh....what could this be about I wonder.' She thought and looked up, seeing him smiling gleefully with those rotten teeth showing in full.

"I've....decided to keep you. You're going to come back with me to the Cave where all the other Goblin brothers will have a share of that naught, plump, highly-fuckable body you have." He revealed, making Kushina flinch with shock and slight confusion since she was sure he was going to let her go once she's been bred.

A part of her was conflicted since that meant freedom from this Goblin rapist as well as being unable to enjoy mind-blowing sex like that any longer, now she was getting the reverse and it was making her growl subtly at him when she spoke up.

"Nngh....! I'm still sore from the chaos you inflicted on my tits, short stack, but what's the big idea? I thought you said you were going to let me go after you're sure you've popped a green baby into me?" She asked, then smirked slyly at him, feeling a slight sense of pride in herself after mentioning the next part. "What? Am I that good enough of a fuck that none of the other women can compare to? Hhhehehe. Might have to consider letting all the other slaves go if you've got quality over quantity right here.~"

She was joking but seeing Grubber's slightly flustered reaction at the outrageousness of that idea was amusing enough.

"H-hey! Don't even joke about that! We need our bitches to breed for many important purposes; most of which just happen to breed and that's it." He refuted childishly, making Kushina laugh until he spoke up. "Anyway, your delicious body is part of the reason I'm keeping you. I've already mentioned a few times that you would make a specular addition to my tribe, it'll be some time before anyone else can even breed you again anyway. By my count, at least two Goblin's worth of pregnancies time before you're able to get knocked up again." He explained, earning a furrowed brow from Kushina's face as he went on.

Grubber knelt close to her, cradling her chin into his hands and rolling his tongue all over his lips as he was feeling tempted to ravage her mouth yet again.

"Besides, it ain't just your body, babe. It is a major factor since it makes fucking you that much more enjoyable, but if Grubber is being honest; it's because of that snappy personality of yours that I adore. You're passionate, a lustful freak, and a kinky one on top of that. Not to mention you can make Ol Grubber laugh a few times with your witty remarks and charming personality. So in short, you're just a fun woman to be with in general, and I'm keeping you to share around with my Goblin brothers back at the cave." He concluded, making Kushina feel some resistance to the idea as she struggled in his grasp a bit.

"Nghhh! Gotta say...I'm not too fond of being your tribe's chew toy for breeding, asshole. Why should I even consider going along with this? I might make sex unenjoyable for all of you horny miscreants." She grumbled bitterly, feeling her words ring hollow since Kushina was still half-way on her thoughts regarding her situation.

'I mean, the sex is amazing, utterly amazing. In fact, it's probably the best fuck I've ever had in my life, plus....my Chakra control is still royally messed up. I can't even manifest a strong ember of it at all like I used to. I'm screwed, both literally and figuratively, regardless of what I say on the matter. It's not like these guys care about my consent, but...if I can get a lifetime's worth of it while also having the joy of being a mother, then......why not, right?' She mulled, noticing that Grubber was looking straight into her eyes for a brief moment before looking downward at her large tits.

Kushina was thankful for this since it allowed her to reflect on her thoughts without hearing his obnoxious input. Her mind flashed to all the romps she's had today recently with the extremely virile Goblin rapist, Kushina had experienced nirvana multiples the entire day and would soon experience motherhood once again. Knowing that life, goblin or otherwise, was brewing inside of her stomach even now, made a slight smile creep upon her face.

Fantasies of having a big family, being fulfilled sexually daily by any of Grubber's well-hung Goblin brothers, caused Kushina to salivate a little as her insides began to throb with arousal all over again. That was when she made a decision; She wanted it. She most certainly wanted it all and would gladly spread her legs if it meant being fucked voraciously by eternally horny green breasts with the need to breed her constantly the rest of her days.

Grubber saw Kushina's dazed face carrying a dream-like smile on it, she was lost in her thoughts when he spoke up again, pulling her face closer to his when doing so.

"So...figured out what you want, babe? Not that your consent was a factor in the first place, but...I would like to fuck you while you're all snappy and charming. None of the bitchiness or hysterical tears we occasionally get from other women. Besides, I think you realized you like it, right?" Grubber asked, seeing Kushina nod her head graciously with a sly smile on her face with tongue spilling out of her lips.

"Why don't you give me a good fuck again real soon and find out, handsome?~" She let out with a coy smile, giving Grubber a reason to grin before pulling Kushina onto his mouth for a deep, tongue-swashing kiss she gratefully received! "Mmhmm! *Schlupp..schlupp..schlupp..schlupp..schluppp!* Hhmh mmhmm!~"

The redheaded milf hungrily ran her tongue all over Grubber's face as they exchanged saliva with each other in a thoroughly salacious manner. Each taste they shared with each other was wrought with primal passion and need, making Kushina shudder blissfully with excitement all over again as she felt the slimy intruder burrow down into her throat like so. Grubber was an expert at this point, at least in a relative sense, when lashing his tongue around inside of Kushina's esophagus. She squeezed her lips around it without a hint of shame, the two of them messily exchanged saliva and flavor with hot gasps of breath escaping their lips. Eventually, they break apart with Grubber leaving Kushina breathless for a moment. He brought out a collar he had been saving for whatever he'd capture today and put it snugly around Kushina's neck.

"I don't suppose I get a nicer one later on? Maybe one encrusted with jeweles or something? Seeing as how I'm the 'Prized' Broodmare you've never had the pleasure of fucking and capturing before, no? I might give better head if you do.~" Kushina teased, stretching the collar out a bit with her thumbs with a coy smile.

'Nnghhh! Already acting like the literal Queen Bitch, Gawd I love her already. Plus, she makes a good point. If she's going to the cream of the crop down in the cave, gotta let everyone know she means business as the top breeding sow. Might have to look into the treasure and see if we got one of those jewel-encrusted collars perverted rich people tend to have made for their many, many whores in town.' Grubber thuoght, cupping his chin and nodding his head in consideration, feeling as though Kushina really would be the cream of the crop out of all the breeding sows back home.

"I'll make a note of it, babe. Now then, let's go do a lot of 'Finding Out' on our way back to the cave where the Goblin Camp is waiting for us. It's going to be a long trip, at least two days' worth of time by my count, but I'm sure we can find ways to pass the time on our way there. Ol'Grubber here gets real frisky, real fast, you know. I bet by bottom shilling that it also applies to you, you kinky redhead minx you. Hehe.~" Grubber explained with a snicker, seeing Kushina get up on her feet and allowing him to take the lead as he started leading her out of the forest clearing with a smile on his face.

She was still naked from the neck down, leaving no trace of her ruined clothing remaining around her body. Kushina looked back over her right shoulder at the trail of shredded clothing she had worn when she was living back in Konoha, back during her old life. Looking back at them felt like she was saying goodbye to it all and embracing something new. She examined her fingers again, still bound by the wrists thanks to the vine-rope binding Grubbed her put her in. Kushina could sense, no matter how faint it was, the sensation of Chakra very slowly returning to her body. She mulled over whether or not to try to use that as a means of escape or simply enjoy more Goblin dickings considering that she still had no way of returning home. It may have been the beginning of a new age being the Goblin's fucktoy and broodmare until the end of her life.

The woman felt a thrill of excitement inside her body again when thinking about Goblin Cock again. She wanted more of it sooner than later, she'd get it whenever she wanted just as long as she complied with all of Grubber's demands. Kushina salivated when thinking about when the time will come that he'll breed her again, or rather when she'll feel his meat churning insides before injecting a fresh helping of seed. Looking down at her bloated stomach, she continued smiling to herself as she walked beside her 'New Master' on their way to his home cave of Goblins.

'If they're every bit as horny as he is, they'd better be packing large just like him.~' She thought to herself, feeling her pussy drip with moisture from arousal already.

********

As Grubber said, it was a long way back and by the time it reached nightfall, he thankfully hungry for sex again. She had been feeling the itch as soon as they left the darker, thicker parts of the forest. Like Kushina, Grubber also had an itch to scratch and his new 'Wife' was just perfect for the job. After it became too dark, even for his kind, the frisky little Goblin decided to set up camp somewhere in the middle of a clearing with lots of space. He tied Kushina's leash to a nearby tree and undid the bindings around her wrist before sitting himself down on a nearby stump. He whipped out his fully erect member, which was throbbing with life and bloated to touch, wearing an expectant smile on his face.

"Alright, babe, we're camping here for the night. I don't have to tell ya that it's much harder to travel through a forest when it's dark. In the meantime, how about you put those gigantic tits of yours to good use and give Ol'Grubber some pleasure with them. I removed your binds so you can use your hands, I don't think you'll want to go anywhere now that you're a nympho for Goblin cock. Also, I wouldn't mind a little mouth action too.~" Grubber explained while running his tongue down the sides of his cheeks as he sat back a bit further, leaning backward to allow his dick maximum space for Kushina to use her breasts on him. He propped himself up on his palms and spread out his little legs, pointing at his cock while waiting for her to crawl to him and serve.

Nursing her sore wrists for a brief moment, Kushina smiled coyly at Grubber before walking over to him, she deliberately swayed her hips side to side in a vivacious manner, letting her tits bounce along with her movements before getting down onto her kneecaps in front of him. Placing herself in front of his pudgy little waist and overly long sausage of a penis, Kushina felt a primal hunger arise from inside of her body as she grabbed each of her voluminous breasts with both hands. She held each of them securely, squeezing their doughy shapes a bit for Grubber's amusement before bringing them over to wrap around each side of his meat with a soft smile.

"Your wish is my command, O'great, and tall Goblin Master.~" She replied in a whimsically sarcastic way that amused Grubber. He soon felt the smooth, doughy surface of her breasts smothering themselves around the hilt of his dick in a snug and pleasant fashion.

The little Goblin winced in pleasure for he had never felt such large, soft breasts swallowing the base of his cock in their cleavage before. None of the women his tribe had captured were ever as stacked as Kushina, once again, reminding him he hit the jackpot in finding and breaking her in.

The sensation of her melons smothering the lower-half of his cock made Grubber yell out in pleasure, Kushina began working her breasts down his length in a smooth, fluid motion that made voluntary breast-fucking superior to him simply riding her chest like before. Each time she hopped up, she would squeeze both of them firmly into the sides of his shaft and drag them up to the head of his dick before sliding them down to his crotch all over again. Grubber could feel her hot breaths caressing the tip of his dick as it stuck out from between Kushina's cleavage. She was sliding it faster and faster while squeezing a little harder each time she kneaded them together on his dick. It was fairly obvious she was as excited about this as he was, thus, Grubber was treated to a beautiful woman diligently working her tits on him as they went on with this service.

"Hnhh! Whoaaahh mama! Oh yeah...! Now that's what Grubber is talking about! It feels way better having you do it for me rather than riding your chest like before. Plowing those tits myself felt good enough, but ooooh...this is a whole nother league of awesomeness. Just imagine how big they'll be once you start conceiving my babies, babe. Goblin bun-baking happens fast, so you'll probably have even bigger melons soon, ones that'll be ripe with plenty of milk to drink from. Hehehehe!~" Grubber let out happily, feeling Kushina rolling her breasts around in circles along his dick with a smile.

She diligently spiraled them all over his cock, sliding herself down faster as she went. Using the renewed strength in her fingers, she kept each doughy melon pushed into each other while smothering Grubber's dick in-between. It was as if it were one big, doughy ring of flesh pleasuring him at making it feel like one big doughy ring of flesh pleasuring him at his command.

The woman felt the rush of excitement already while cuddling Grubber's phallus with her melons. Kushina could feel him pulsing underneath each of them as she kept her movements going. Chuckling quietly under her breath, she enjoyed all of his goofy yet agonized faces he was making out of pure pleasure, feeling oddly glad she was pleasing the green monster using her natural assets. It was something Kushina never got the chance to do for her husband back in her day. She started squeezing them more thoroughly around his cock, practically hopping up and down so that they would hug his shaft as she goes. Soon she was letting out hot huffs of breath while aroused, frequently moving about on Grubber's dick as energetically as she likes.

"*Huff..huff..huf..huff..huff..huff!* Mmhmm, you're feeling really pent-up,Grubs. I think I can even feel your heartbeat too. Are my breasts too much for you by chance?~" She teased, squeezing her titties together even more and letting her nipples touch each other as she drowned the thick of his cock in a sea of doughy, adipose flesh.

Grubber whimpered loudly as a result, making a goofy smile appear on his face as he brought down his right hand to the back of Kushina's head. He endured the torturous pleasure of her mammaries literally strangling his dick and now pushed it up to her face where she saw a dabble of precum leaking out.

"Heh, sassy as always, but a good bitch only does the work and none of the talking. So how's about you use that mouth of yours and gobble up Grubber's meat instead of playing coy? I suggest using your hands too since I never got to feel those soft beauties fondling me like your breasts are doing right now. C'mon, give Ol'Grubber a treat, will you?~" He cackled, smacking his lips dangerously and seeing Kushina obey him without a second thought as she started lowering her head down between the cleavage of her breasts.

The woman pursed her lips tightly when she kissed the green spear-like glans of Grubber's sock, eloquently sucking it into her mouth and letting her throat swallow up the remaining one-fourth of it inside.

*Schlup!*

"Mmmmm!~" Kushina whimpered quietly, happy to feel his cock pushing into her mouth once more. She continued moving her breasts around him for a bit, squeezing his throbbing shaft until she let hands replace her breasts.

She let the latter spill off from his throbbing, green cock and gripped Grubber's shaft firmly between her soft fingers, making him groan with delight all over again as she began stroking him up and down. Her lips were allowed to slide even further down onto his cock, taking more of his thickness into the back of her throat where her warm, slimy mouth cushioned the entire upper-half of his penis without worry. Following a loud squelch of moisture coming from her lips sealing themselves around his length, Grubber clutched the sides of the stump he was sitting on as he felt Kushina pleasure him with both mouth and hands.

*Schlupp!*

"Mmhmm...*Schlupp..schlupp..schlupp..schlupp..schluppp!* mhmm..mhmm..mhmm!~" She hungrily moaned and slurped loudly when bobbing her head on him in an earnest fashion. Kushina kept her lips squeezing around the thick of Grubber's length while her hands took care of the rest of his shaft by stroking constantly.

After minutes of this, Kushina felt his hand guide her head down even further on his cock as well as while still jerking off the rest. She was starting to feel his member quickly engorge, ready to spew its load down her esophagus like always.

"Ggghhh! Ohhh yeah! Suck on it, bitch! Work those magical hands on me and milk Ol'Grubber's cock for everything it's worth. Hmmm!~" He let out, feeling her pump both her mouth and her hands on him repeatedly for the next ten or so minutes without pausing.

Throughout the forest, the sounds of slurping and heavy breathing could be heard, Kushina was practically hugging his pelvis against her mouth as she swallowed up nearly every last of Goblin meat down her throat with her pussy throbbing with increasing intensity. She was aching to feel Grubber's cock inside of her again but was soon stopped from finishing him off when she saw him hold up a hand with a smile.

"Ughhh! Alright....stop right there, toots. Grubber wants his cum to go somewhere else rather than inside of your stomach. Get off of my waist and turn around, I'm going to fuck your backdoor raw and really let everything out for tonight's little romp out in the woods.~" He commanded and Kushina nodded as she slowly let her mouth drag off from his meat, allowing a thick bubble of saliva to come out from her lips as she left his crotch entirely and turned around.

"Not going to ram it in me the other way and make sure I'm quadruple pregnant, Grubber? I thought you liked jampacking Ol'Kushina's womb full of little green tadpoles out of breeding lust and sexual instinct." She teased, wiggling her rear salaciously back and forth with a smile while Grubber got up onto his feet.

"H-hey now, don't mock the lust Goblins have to plow babymakers, it just happens that I put a very nice seal over your womb so that none of my seed leaks out. I'm not about to rupture and let you lose chances of having my baby. So yes, ass-fucking it is for tonight.~" Grubber explained, rubbing his palms together and getting behind Kushina's body, guiding his cock without hands so that it rubbed up between her cheeks.

"Hmmm!~" Kushina felt the thickness of his member sensually grind the crack of her ass, making her ache for it even more despite wanting it in her pussy this time around. She wriggled her rear, even more, making it hard for Grubber to grab hold of her buttocks and hold her steady.

"Quit wiggling that ass around, toots! Gah!"

*Smack!*

Grubber had slapped his hand across both of Kushina's doughy buttcheeks, making her shiver intensely with sensation. She stopped shaking her ass around and shuddered, breathing hotly as she felt her insides quell with an ever-growing desire for more.

"Hnhh! H-hey now, watch the goods, Grubs. I might like it rough, but I don't wanna have trouble sitting down now, do I? Besides, mess up my ass too much it'll be harder to enjoy a good butt-fucking or any other positions that required sitting. Lord knows I need some of those in light of your small stature and lack of height." She teased with a snicker, feeling Grubber slapping his hand across her ass once again, increasing the reddening of her buttocks and making her shiver blissfully a second time.

*Smack!*

"Aaaggghhh! Ooooh yeah....mmhmm!~" Kushina moaned, feeling him spank her ass a third time, causing her legs to shake and leave her unable to stand on all fours with proper balance. Her front collapsed into the grass, she was breathing raggedly with her ass remaining upright and held into the air.

"Hehe, now...that's a perfect position to fuck you in. If you have trouble breathing before when Grubber was just spanking you, I wonder how you'll look when he's plowing your ass!" Grubber let out and spread Kushina's buttocks open, revealing her gaping butthole again and shoving the spear of his cock deep inside of it without waiting for anything else.

*Plop!*

"Ggghhhh!! Aaaagggghhhh!~" Kushina let out, clutching the grass underneath her fingernails and letting her mouth hang open as she felt Grubber's long penis sink into her anus from above, allowing him to mount her buttocks and begin raucously slamming into her like a frenzied animal.

"Hghh..hhg...hgh...gh..ghgh..ghgh..ghgh! Aaaggghhh! Oooh yeah! Mmhmm! I love plowing your ass, babe, it may not result in pregnancy when I'm doing this hole, but...aaagh...Grubber loves it all the same!" He grunted, plowing his pelvis mechanically into Kushina's rear, feeling her damp, rectal cavity clutch him thickly the harder he fucked her into the ground from above.

Clenching her teeth now and feeling her asshole cave into the intense buttfucking Grubber was giving her, Kushina howled internally with her head tossing back as she felt the pleasure build-up and give away to yet another intense orgasm not long after. Her buttocks quivered salaciously into Grubber's waist, her anus began clutching his penis tightly, making him growl as he reached over to grab underneath her tits from underneath her body, roughly squeezing each voluminous melon into his hands as he occasionally ground himself into Kushina's rear from up high.

This myriad of sensations was having Kushina yell out gutturally in loud, rapturous pleasure, feeling her body begin to ache slowly with an oncoming orgasm as he returned to slamming heedlessly into her ass once again. For minutes onward, Grubber was grunting like an animal, rowing himself into Kushina's plump buttocks salaciously with a depraved smile on his face. Over and over the noises of skin slapping flesh echoed throughout the middle of the forest, barely overridden by Kushina'sloud cries of pleasure until eventually Grubber brought himself home to the grand finish and came directly into her ravaged bowels with a grunt!

"Hmmmmphh!~ Ohhh yeahhh!~" He let out, tossing back his head and enjoying the thrill of pumping Kushina's rectum full of sperm, feeling her shiver in ecstasy as she had her climax while doing so.

"Hhaaaaagnnhhh! Oohhh fuck yes! Aahnhh!~" She let out with a depraved smile of her own, shuddering and lurching consistently for a few more minutes until they were finally finished about to rest up for the night.

As soon as Grubber rolled off of Kushina's plumped and somewhat reddened ass, she discovered something shocking, something familiar returning to her body, albeit in very low output. It still stunned her nonetheless. While lying over a tree stump with cum oozing out of her gaping ass, she managed to create a flicker of Chakra from her fingertips, feeling in awe of how much stronger and more apparent it became since her arrival and erstwhile raping than it was before.

"Wow, I...I don't believe it. I can finally channel a decent amount again, although it is still weak, I can feel it slowly getting back to normal strength and capacity. Incredible." She said to herself in awe and looked back at the sleeping form of Grubber nearby, pondering on whether or not to eventually use her renewed strength and fight her way out of his clutches once and for all. Although, Kushina had a different idea run through her mind instead, almost immediately in light of her Chakra's return.

Instead of thinking about a way to escape the Goblins and her life in servitude by being a breeding sow, Kushina thought up a creative way to enjoy the gradual return of her Chakra's strength, one that would make all of Grubber's brothers and Goblin group enjoy her in a way she would most certainly love. She started thinking back on all the necessary steps to a perfect, mass, Kage Bunshin No Jutsu before falling asleep..

****

And so, a couple of days more of walking, as well as fucking, followed with Grubber surprisingly focusing more on the former so he could show off his prized catch before all of his Goblin brothers. Kushina was still naked from the neck down with sperm oozing out of her buttocks, having her cheeks nearly as red as a Baboon's due to how many times Grubber spanked her flesh when tunneling her asshole like he wanted. Just as she said, she really did have trouble sitting down, but thankfully she would get to enjoy a good fucking with the hole soon now that whatever thick amount of sperm he left inside of her womb had already gone through the process of inseminating her.

And Kushina certainly needed her fix with having Goblin meat ravaging her womanhood once again, she was craving it.

When they arrived, she found that their supposed hideout was actually a rather sizable cave somewhere close to the mountains with lots of space inside to allow a rather sizable village within its structure. Kushina was impressed by the dozens or so of Goblins all running around doing their own thing whether it be fashioning hunting weapons and traps, fucking the occasional woman they enslaved by them in a public part of the village, or simply staring slack-jawed at Kushina as she walked into the village as if she made of shining gold.

The more vain part of her actually enjoyed feeling like a celebrity for a change, even though she was just a glorified village slut for everyone to enjoy. Grubber had no qualms about showing off his most prized catch; Kushina Uzumaki to everybody, barely even bothering to mention her name at all unless it was to declare she was having his babies already right now. Of course, this had a few disgruntled moans and comments on saying how lucky Grubber was that a piece of fine ass like her got to have his children first, Kushina could see how pleased he was in preening about his catch before offering her up in a special 'Welcoming Orientation' down in the village square this afternoon after lunch.

The redheaded mom of one, and soon-to-be many, could only shudder with excitement at the prospect of feeling many Goblin dicks going inside of her body at the same time. Kushina saw that plenty of the Goblin residents had only small tunics worn over their shrimpy, yet somewhat heavily built bodies. Quite a few of them were as long as Grubber said they would be, plenty being even longer, but ultimately her little rapist and father of her Goblin children had them beat by at least a couple of inches in size.

After a filling dinner of mead, hunks of chicken, and wine that afternoon, Kushina was ready to begin her so-called 'Welcoming Party' with an erotic dance before in the town square of the village with Grubber following close behind in order to have a front-row seat to the show. Kushina walked with a deliberate sway in her pelvic movements, making many Goblins salivate with lust as they eyed her from behind while making her way over into the center of their little circle. Around her were at least several dozen Goblins, all of them sporting lengthy erections that had sprung out from underneath their tunics and loincloths.

Kushina took a deep breath, collected herself, and felt her Chakra network remain fully functional as she started to sway her body provocatively in an erotic dance for them all to enjoy.

*****

Hearing the Goblins all cheer and hoot at Kushina, making cat-calls and flashing their overly long dicks in preparation, filled Kushina with an eerie sense of pride at being desired like this. Granted, it wasn't the way she would've liked to be lusted after, but then again, she considered how it must feel to have a bunch of incredibly lengthy Goblin phalluses plunging into her body at the same time. Such a thought titillated the woman immeasurably, so much so that she had to hide her eagerness with a playful smile.

'Heh, they sure are excited to see. Then again, I am the prime cut above the rest, hope I'll be able to take it in the babymaker now. I love feeling Goblin cocks that way most of all. Better give these little green pervs a show to remember before they start swarming at me.' Kushina thought to herself, sashaying provocatively into the center of the 'Celebration' circle.

She wriggled her naked buttocks playfully before slapping one of her cheeks with a sly gesture, making one random Goblin faint from excitement. Kushina was still as naked as can be, feeling no need for warmth or comfort as she stood ready with hands behind her neck, flaunting her pair of voluminous breasts to every Goblin around.

"Whoooo! Yeah, baby! Shake those tits around for us!"

"Shake that ass next! C'mon already!"

"Shake! Shake! Shake! Shake!"

Many jeers and cat-calls were made to Kushina all at the same time, filling her confidence as she spread out her legs provocatively in a sensual prelude to her dance. She remembered some of her more 'enticing' gestures learned through her early teenage years when she trained to be able to lure male Shinobi into a false sense of security before promptly subduing and/or killing them. To think she'd put it to use entertaining the crew of little monsters anxious to rape her.

Biting down on the bottom lip and lowering her eyes into a bedroom gaze, Kushina started swaying around her body in an elegant and swift manner. She was thrusting her hips into the air, shaking her buttocks in a salaciously enticing manner that made many Goblins salivate like crazy. She majestically moved around, twirling her body while flaunting her large breasts and spreading out her inner thighs to reveal much of her moistening pussy without shame. Kushina also demonstrated some of her physical prowess from being a longtime shinobi by lifting up one of her legs high to the point she could easily grab onto the ankle.

The Goblins started cheering louder and rambunctiously stomped around on the ground like monkeys with excitement. They were seeing firsthand how flexible Kushina really is as she held up her right leg by her head, enticing them even more by spreading open her pussy with the other hand by using her fingers. If that wasn't enough, she also ran her tongue around her lips in slow, sensual circles, making many Goblins take out their dicks already, impatient to run up to her and start fucking her.

Kushina slowly brought her leg down and resumed her erotic dancing by slowly twirling around her hips like a belly dancer in front of all the Goblins with a smile on her face. She made sure to put plenty of weight into her buttocks, letting her cheeks sway while keeping her arms held behind her neck while she arched her back and thrust her chest forward. Her movements were causing her tits to jiggle salaciously in response, allowing handfuls of Goblins to rise up in preparation to go on over and fuck her until they were drained of their essence.

"Hnhh! I can't wait anymore! I need to have her now!" One said, seeing Grubber give a crooked smile while holding up a hand to halt from going forward and doing so. He saw plenty of his brothers anxious to do the same and waited for Kushina to finish her dance by saying how much she craved Goblin cock.

That'd be the ignition point to the gangbang in Grubber's opinion, he told her to say those exact words and rile up his brothers into stuffing her full of Goblin cock and cum.

"Just wait for it, buddy. Wait for the right moment, gotta have a bitch say how badly she needs that cock. So behave and wait, then.....we can all enjoy ourselves to fullest right after hearing it." Grubber explained, licking his tongue around his lips and seeing Kushina lowering herself onto her knees atop the floor, spreading out her legs in a salacious and erotic manner with a pair of fingers tracing the center of her mound in a suggestive display.

She fluffed one of her tits into her right hand, squeezing it playfully while stroking her nipple between her fingers, further inciting Goblin lust all over as she did this for maybe a minute and a half tops before stopping. With one predatorily coy look shown on her face, Kushina ran her tongue around her lips in an open-mouthed manner, arousing Grubber and many others as she slowly shifted her position to be laying on her side with legs parted like an invitation.

"Okay, who's ready to come here stuff Ol'Kushina full of Goblin tadpoles over, and over, and over again? I'm waiting. Both my ass and her pussy is anxious to feel everything filling me from the inside.....from anybody willing to fuck this slut raw all night long.~" She cooed in a seductive manner, causing handfuls of Goblins to rise up and rush over to her while Goblin remained sitting down on his keister, ready to enjoy the show.

"Yeah! Oh, Mama yeah! I'm ready to plow this bitch until she can't straight for a week!"

"M-Me too! I want to ram it into her mouth and feel what her tongue is like. According to Grubber, it's the most divine thing you'll ever experience!"

"You guys can have those holes if you want, I want to nom on her tits all I want! Just look at those things! If they're not full of milk, they will be once she starts showing that swollen belly!"

Many of them tore off their loincloths and removed their tunics, revealing an array of large, green cocks before Kushina's eyes. She couldn't help but let out a squeal of excitement when the first Goblin to reach her grabbed her and swiftly shoved his meat into her mouth!

*Schlupp!*

"Ooohhhh! Yeahhh! Suck on it, bitch! Choke on my dick like it was the tastiest sausage you ever had!" He yelled out, gripping the back of her head and feeling the slimy abyss of Kushina's throat swallow him up with relative ease. She had learned much after her experience with Grubber.

*Schluuuuuuuupp!*

"Mmhmm!" Kushina hummed proudly to herself, confidently bobbing her head back and forth onto his cock in swift and precise bursts. She was going at it in such a diligent pace that it made her long red hair tousle around. While she was sucking this one Gobling off, pairs of Goblin hands reached for her curvaceous body with manic smiles all over.

Kushina could feel their grimy fingers grabbing onto her flesh, squeezing any part of her naked body they could and making her mew quietly while she plunged one Goblin's cock down her throat with regularity. She was sucking his phallic green skin so hard that it was making the little guy whimper loudly at her mercy. He had never felt such intense suction before, Kushina's skill was causing his legs to weaken to the point he had to hug his thighs around her face.

'My my, what a fan. Since he said to picture his dick like a sausage, I wonder if that means I can bite it off for funsies? Hehehe.' She teased mentally and felt pairs of Goblin fingers clutching her breasts next, causing her to whimper loudly while a few more of them started running their slimy tongues all over her feet with depraved lust for the woman.

"Mmnnghhh! Hhmmghhhh! *Ohhh yeaahhh!~*" Kushina hummed, enjoying the sensation of being fondled by nearly a dozen or so Goblin fingers, feeling a few of them dig their fingers into her ass and her pussy to feel how she stacks up compared to all their other slaves. Kushina felt a little dirty when preening with pride, knowing that they were all giving each other a thumbs-up for approval.

One of them latched his mouth onto her right tit, sinking his teeth into her flesh by a very shallow degree with pain and slight masochistic pleasure mixed in. Kushina was feeling him feed off of her nipple, causing her legs to jostle about in sensitive ecstasy until a pair of Goblins held them steady so one of them can be able to fuck her.

As a result of her twitchy reactions, one random Goblin actually wound up being kicked in the face and shoved off to allow another to take his position. Before long, Kushina started to feel their many phalluses prod and poke her soft skin, namely the space between her buttocks as well as the sodden folds of her thoroughly-aroused pussy. Many others waited in the background, watching with manic grins of depraved excitement and lust for the redheaded woman. Kushina counted there to be at least thirty-six or so, maybe more, but her thoughts were interrupted when felt one Goblin's dick spear through her nether folds in a thrust.

*Squelch!*

"Gggghhhh! Nngghhhhh!~" Kushina yelled out loudly again, savoring the sensation of having her pussy finally being hollowed out by thick Goblin cock.

Her body jostled a bit while remaining on her side, repeatedly having her tits sucked by dirty Goblin mouths and having her mouth thoroughly invaded by thick Goblin dick. She was feeling her buttocks being prod while a pair of hands spread open her buttocks to reveal her gaping anus to them all. Grubber had been relentlessly plowing her ass, finding it to be a good substitute for his cock until he felt she was ready to receive seed through her pussy once more. It had been long enough and there was no doubt in Kushina's mind that she was baking a Goblin baby, or several, inside of her stomach right now.

One frisky Goblin pushes another out the way as he lined up his member to begin pushing through her anus slowly, making her insides spread out with walls of flesh thinning so that she could accompany his cock into her body alongside the other one! Kushina let out another shrill yell from within her throat, causing it to vibrate the cock of the Goblin currently raping her mouth.

"Ooohhh! Holy crap that feels good! Yes! More, bitch!" He said loudly with a goofy smile on his face.

Meanwhile, Kushina felt her toes curl up again as she felt the pair of Goblin cocks stuffing her body from all three ends at the same time. Feeling one in her asshole with one in her pussy, both of them plunging deep into her body had the woman's body seething with sexual ecstasy already! She squealed out some more, showing other Goblins the sight of her eyes rolling back into her skill a bit as they began rutting into her in ravenous, anima-like sequence, repeatedly fucking each hole at the same time!

"Mhm...mhm..mhm..mhm..mhm..mmmhhh!" Kushina howled through muffled moans, feeling the pleasure of each green dick churning and plunging her insides thoroughly to the point she was nearly cumming already after a minute in. Her body jostled about, shakily remaining on her side while feeling each of her Goblin lovers plow into her like horny animals without concern for her wellbeing.

This was what she liked, what she wanted more than anything else in the world; to have her body ravished by these well-hung little creatures while making her feel like a desirable woman once again. Kushina grunted and howled internally as she felt each overly long dick churning through her insides at an intensifying pace. Plop after plop of thick Goblin balls smacked into her chin, her sex, and into the cleft of her buttocks while she was getting railed from all directions at the same time.

"Mmbbpffhh! Mmbhbppg...mmm..mmmbhhp...mmbhhgpp...mmmggnhhh!!" She sputtered about, choking on a thick green cock while she felt her hands getting pulled in certain directions in order to stroke off a pair of other Goblin members at the same time. 'Yess! Yessss! Oh fuck me, you little shits! Take every part of me you want! I could enjoy this kind of raping for the rest of my life!'

Splotches of saliva continued gurgling out from her lips as the one Goblin that was fucking her face, finished up with a blithering grunt of elation once he finished cumming down her throat with a splash!

"Ooooohhhhh....time out for me now, blegh...!" He fell back off of her face, leaving Kushina with a mouth full of cum she barely swallowed down in full before another Goblin came rushing to take his place.

"M-my turn, bitch! I'm going to fuck your throat dry after seeing what you did to Speogal over there. Hehehehe." One portly Goblin said as he grabbed Kushina's face, guiding her in his direction and making her look to her side as he slid his thick-looking cock into her mouth without waiting to see if she finished swallowing first.

*Squelch!*

"Mngghhhhh! Ohhh this is Goblin heaven for me, boys! How are you all enjoying her ass? Also, how is her pussy since you're balls-deep in it right now? Think you can pop in half a dozen Goblin babies in that belly?" He asked, seeing the two Goblins currently pistoning out of her body, shake their heads 'No' in response.

"Gnhh! That's a hard nope, Gwelch. She's bottled up tight inside, probably baking a handful of Grubber's little bastards as we speak if I were to guess." One of them said, resuming the tantric plowing of his pelvis in Kushina's pussy, hearing her whimper loudly around as he felt her insides squirting around his cock nonstop. She had felt the third Goblin's cock slide down her throat even more as they resumed rutting into her body in a sequence of each other.

'Hehehe, that's right, fellas. Ol'Grubber bottlenecked that baby-maker tight, ain't nothing coming out of there except my very own offspring. So until Kushy gives birth to a lot of green little bastards she'll be free again to knock up all you want. But ha! Grubber has got himself the hottest bitch in all the land, not only did I get to impregnate her first, but this snarky, horny slut is just begging to be plowed by all us now that I've broken her in.' Grubber thought to himself, wearing a crooked smile on his lips as he kept his dick out, jerking it diligently to the sight of Kushina continuously getting banged from all ends in a skin-slapping tempo.

'I can just tell he called me his bitch just now. Might have to tease him with my ass later or simply smother that gnarly face into my breasts until he's struggling to breathe as payback, or just for the fun of it.' Kushina thought wickedly to herself, feeling each Goblin slide themselves into her body with dicks plowing her insides more powerfully with each passing minute as time went on.

Before long, she felt the one fucking her face send a thick cascade of sperm down her throat in climax while the others followed suit. The one plowing her ass grunted and jammed his green sausage all the way into her rectum, filling her anal cavity full of spunk just as the Goblin between her legs did the same for her pussy shortly after. Kushina could feel Goblin cum all over the insides of her body, causing her to shudder in ecstasy as she was feeling bred all over again with how much they were pouring inside of her. Her limbs started seizing up, thrashing around elegantly along the floor as she succumbed to climax already. Watching her writhe and get injected full of cum by their brothers, several of the Goblins that had been stroking their cocks unleashed thick ropes across her body, covering her pearly essence from all over.

*Splurrt...splurrt..splurrt...splurt...splurt...splurt!*

"Mmmhmm! *Pop!* More! Bathe me in a shower of all that Goblin jizz, you little bastards! Uuuggghhh!~" Kushina let out, enjoying the shower of semen caking the entirety of her skin, leaving her body soaked in Goblin seed while plenty of other Goblins in the background started coming forward, ready to enjoy her in their place.

She saw Grubber from far away, stroking his overly long cock in one hand while watching Kushina being ravished by the entire cave's population of at least three dozen or so. Seeing many more green phallus springing out from underneath loincloths and tunics, Kushina had a strike of revelation in the form of an idea. She quickly checked her hand to see a healthy ember of Red Chakra coming out of her palm, surprising Grubber and making him worry for a moment until she got up.

"Alright, boys, now while I am just one, ravishing and voluptuous woman you all wanna fuck stupid, I think a better idea is in order so that you can all have your pie and eat it too. Watch t his.~" Kushina let out, making the Chakra in her hands glow bright as she created a Jutsu Kata sign with her fingers confusing many of the Goblins in the cave until she yelled out the technique of a very sacred Jutsu. "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"

!

Before every Goblin's gobsmacked face there stood a duplicate of Kushina Uzumaki, nearly twenty-seven to be exact. Each one was exactly the same as the original in terms of shape and appearance with the absence of Goblin cum oozing out of their bodies. All the Goblins in the cave stared at them with jaws wide open, reaching for each of their own and feeling their respective Kushina copies touch their faces intimately, telling them they are actually made out of flesh and bone like an actual person. It was no illusion nor trickery of any kind, but full-blooded clones of Kushina Uzumaki.

"Gaaggh! What the hell?! Since when could you do that, Toots?" Grubber asked out loud, making a few fellow Goblins nod with him in equally-matched confusion. Needless to say that a lot of Goblin cocks twitched with life again, this time with veins pulsating from all over the green surface of each one. They were feeling friskier than before, and they were already frisky, to begin with. Each Goblin in the cave now had their person 'Copy' of the buxom redhead to fuck at their leisure without having to share.

Kushina gave Grubber a cute wink and struck a provocative pose with her hands behind her neck before walking over to him with sashaying hips. Seeing her naked tits jiggle with each step made the little Goblin angry with lust for the redheaded woman, he was anxious to pin her to the ground and fuck her relentlessly in a sexual haze once he hears her answer.

"That, my dear green friend, is the Shadow Clone Technique Shinobi like me was taught at a very young age back in my world. Ever since I got here, I wasn't able to channel any of my usual 'Energy' to make it happen, at least not until recently anyway. They're full-on clones of me, albeit temporary ones, but made flesh and bone using Ninja magic. I figure this might make things a bit more fun for everyone involved, plus this way my holes won't get stretched out to the size of leather bags if too many of you little shits go at me like horny little hamsters." She explained, enjoying the sight of Grubber's starstruck face as each of the Goblins that marveled at their clones, ran their tongues around their grimy lips with perverse excitement.

Kushina felt an odd sense of pride in this, knowing that she was officially 'Top Bitch' in all the cave, it was an odd victory for her to consider. She looked around at everyone, seeing cocks everywhere surge with barely-restrained lust before looking back at Grubber sitting ahead of her.

"Well? What do you think? Everyone now has their own Kushina to freely fuck, thanks to yours truly.~" Kushina added, hearing every Goblin yell out happily with unrestrained lust as they lunged at their respective Kushina copies, tackling many of them to the ground and each taking them in a different position all over.

Most grabbed onto their voluminous breasts, making the clones moan blissfully as they started twisting their nipples and alternate to biting down on them softly, furthering their arousal! Others took to ravaging each Kushina's mouth with either their slimy tongues by making out with them or by simply shoving cocks down each redhead's throat, enjoying the sensation of her vacuum-tight suction as they took to pleasuring their green lovers with gusto. There were handfuls that simply couldn't wait to plow her body with the instinctive need to fertilize, thus, Goblins everywhere jammed their dicks all the way inside of each Kushina's pussy, making plenty of wailing moans of bliss echo out into the air while some simply took it in the ass. There were a scarce few of them receiving it from all three holes when a trio of Goblins wanted their Kushina copies to watch or make out with each other.

Moans and echoing sounds of sexual bliss filled the air as well as a cacophony of noisy lovemaking in the form of skin-slapping sexual coitus. Grubber saw his Elders rush off from the side past Kushina Prime and engage their own pair of Kushinas in a primal display of sexual frenzy involving mating-press positions all over. Kushina, the original, started walking her way over to Grubber with a sultry smile on her face, enjoying the shocked look on his manic-looking mug as she bent down in front of him.

"Babe, I think you'll be the most prized broodmare in the history of Goblin kind! I hope those copies of yours are permanent, cuz I wanna see a bunch of pregnant Kushies being chained to the walls for free use among my brothers." Grubber drawled, licking around his lips as Kushina embraced him romantically from above with her arms sliding around his shoulders.

'Hmmm, now that I think about it since my Chakra was affected by this weird place, how would it affect my Jutsu? Would the Clones actually be permanent? If so, then maybe these little rapey fellas will consider me a fertility goddess for life. Hehehe. First things first though, I'm feeling the need for Goblin seed.' Kushina mulled and let Grubber's tongue slide into her mouth, tasting her own and swirling it around with his in a slimy exchange of saliva.

"Hmhmhh! *Schlupp..schlupp..schluppp..schluppp!* Mmhmm. Haahh...!~" She moaned hotly between wet breaths, tasting Grubber's saliva as he ran his hands down her sides, squeezing the plump cheeks of her ass into each set of fingers. Kushina whimpered loudly with her lips pursing in a bashful smile, enjoying the rough treatment. She continued making out with Grubber, inhaling his scent and tasting his putrid tongue roll around inside of her mouth, making her feel more sensitive than before down south.

Minutes of this passed when she pulled back from his face, leaving a trail of saliva bridging between their lips while hearing the rapturous noises of sexual coitus from all over the cave. She saw her numerous copies jostle around between many, many Goblin bodies rutting into them like it was sexual heaven on Earth.

"Well, we better join them, but I call tops. I'm the top bitch here, Grubby. You just stay down below and enjoy the ride.~" Kushina jeered, making him smirk as she rose up and prepared to straddle his waist in cowgirl style position.

Her oozing sex hovered above his cock, preparing to impale herself on it for the umpteenth time. Clutching his shoulders into her hand and tossing back her head to allow a shrill yell of ecstasy to escape her lips!

"Aaagggghhh! Oh, Mama! This is the cock I've been aching for the most! Ugh!~" Kushina cried out, shuddering with ecstasy as she lowered herself down all the way down onto Grubber's waist. She took him all the way to the hilt, into the very knot of her cervix. Her toes curled around underneath his thighs as she kept her breasts dangling above his face, Grubber smiled lecherously as he grabbed a hold of her hips and felt her starting to bounce up and down off his body. Kushina was fucking herself on his amazingly-long, thick cock without any inhibition or restraint whatsoever, and loving it!

“Uuuugh! Yesss! Mhmm...mhmm...mhmm...mhmm...aaagh! Grubber!~" She cried out in ecstasy, enjoying the feeling of him digging some of his fingers into her breast, squeezing them as they flopped around like a pair of oversized water balloons.

Flesh-slapping music echoed all throughout the cave with Kushina's squeals of elation constantly coming out the same as all her Kushina clones. From wall to wall, surface to surface, there was always a Goblin plowing into a redheaded milf of their own, breeding them without remorse and secretly planning to get them pregnant while Grubber enjoyed the original. Of course, the other Goblins didn't know that the Clones were only temporary and would poof out of existence once the real Kushina was done. It was a sea of redheaded beauties laboriously swallowing cock or fluffing their tits over each green phallus they could find, many of them were simply being fucked continuously in a haze of breeding mayhem.

Some of the Goblins were pleasantly startled and very turned on when their respective Kushina clones started mimicking some of their progenitor's snarkiness.

"Yeaaaaghh! That's the stuff, pound that big green meat into my insides, stubby! Let's see if you can knock a Shadow clone up!~" One of them said, feeling the Goblin behind her railing into her pussy at an even faster rate!

"Mmhmm! More! harder! Say my name, you little bitch! This here is where Kushina Uzumaki's babies will come from! Aaahh!~" Another one said, riding her Goblin vivaciously in a basic cowgirl position, smothering his face with her breasts while she was squeezing her insides diligently around his cock in cock-hungry gusto.

"Just like that! Ooh ooh yeah! Show me what you Goblins are made of! I want to be bred thoroughly like the original over there! Breeeed me!" Another said, being underneath a slightly taller Goblin while she was being taken in a mating press position.

A few of the other Kushina clones had their mouths and hands full of green goblin cocks, constantly sucking and jerking them off with gusto, making snappy remarks impossible unless it was to moan loudly at their respective Goblin lovers. Music consisting of moans, noises, and flesh-slapping sounds of noisy sex continued to fill up the Goblin cave nearly nonstop. One Kushina clone had her Goblin humping aggressively into her face, fucking her throat and treating it like a makeshift pussy for him to deliver a thick payload of cum down inside of!

"Ughh..uugh..ughh..uugh..uggh..guuuhh! Ohhh yeahh! Yess! You're mine, bitch! Mine for life! We'll be making sweet, sweet, baby-making music together for all eternity, siring maybe an entire kingdom's worth of Goblins every year of your life! Ugh!" Grubber yelled out, enjoying the squelching of Kushina's pussy as he drove his length into the knot of her cervix repeatedly, feeling her sway her buttocks to meet his frequent thrusting for nearly an hour or so on end.

At this,Kushina smiled devilishly while still grooving her waist back and forth on her lover's cock, enjoying every push of his monster churning through her insides as she goes.

"Oh ho? Is that right? Well....you damn well better treat me like a Queen then if you're expecting me to have a couple of thousand little bastards running around! Go ahead and live the dream, short stuff, plant every blast of seed inside me whenever possible, because if I'm going to be popping green little babies you'd better be making it worth my while by fucking me until I can no longer think straight! Fuck that daily need for your cock into my brain, Grubbs! Aaaagghhhh!~" Kushina yelled out, rolling herself even faster back and forth along his pelvis as the squelching noises of sex intensified.

Grubber and Kushina were lost in their own little world while the debauchery of Kushina Shadow clones getting stuffed was going on. The woman openly swayed her buttocks voraciously back and forth along with Grubber's cock, enjoying how it felt to have such a rigid, horse-sized dick plunging her insides thoroughly. Her cervix feels every bump and her insides squeeze tenderly around his length with every passing bounce of her body riding atop of his waist. Grubber added to Kushina's increasingly intensifying pleasure trip by grabbing roughly onto each of her bouncing tits and squeezing his dirty nails into her skin, almost to the point of roughly 'Biting' them with his nails.

Needless to say, this excited the rough and wild woman, even more, making her pussy squeeze a bit more tightly around his length as a result.

"Ohhh! Ohhh yeahhh! Getting rough with me is how I like it, short stuff! But don't let up a single, damn bit! I need to feel your rotten, disgusting teeth on my tits next! Oooohhhh! Breed me.....!~" She howled on reflex, feeling Grubber get excited by hearing her demand new treatment of her body.

He usually gnaws on her tits regardless, but hearing a depraved Kushina demand it made things even hotter and more exciting to his balls.

"Mmnghhh! You got it, red! Don't say I didn't warn you, but also, I'm going to want to suck the milk out of those udders once you start baking that Goblin bundle in the oven." Grubber shouted out, letting go of his right hand and reaching up to Kushina's chest with his mouth, sinking his rotten tooth into the doughy, adipose tissue of her tits. Her areola disappeared into his lips, leaving Kushina with the pained yet stimulating sensation of having Grubber literally feed on her tit while digging his claw-like nails into her ass.

She threw back her head and howled loudly with ecstasy as she felt her insides beginning to lurch in climax all over again. Grubber could feel Kushina's orgasm coming fast, and thus, began ramming upward into her body for minutes on end, plowing her wetness for all it was worth with a smile on his face.

"Uugh..ughh..ugh..ughh..guhh! Oohh yeahh! yess! you're mine, bitch! Mine for life! We'll be making sweet, sweet music together for all eternity, siring maybe a kingdom's worth of Goblins every year of your life! Ughhh!" Grubber yelled out, enjoying the squelching of Kushina's pussy as he drove his length into the knot of her cervix repeatedly, feeling her sway her buttocks to meet his frequent thrusting for nearly an hour so on end.

Moans and slapping noises continued to fill out the cave with Kushina's clones all cumming in sequence, one after the other and getting filled with thick amounts of Goblin ooze in the process. Many of the Green little monsters slammed all the way into the back of their wombs, feeling each Kushina scream wildly in ecstasy, not knowing that the original was receiving all the feedback in the process. Experiencing everything they did made the real Kushina shudder explicitly in climax, causing her to shake wildly from atop Grubber's waist, pulling him into orgasm with her as they shared in mutual fulfillment.

"Gggyaaagggghhhh!~ Ohhhhh.....Grubber....! You..little bastard....! Nngh!~" She cried out loudly, shaking in euphoria with tits wriggling about salaciously with her body in climax.

Her pussy lurched and clutched his member tightly, making him grab onto her buttocks and dig his gnarly nails into her cheeks before cumming like a volcano inside of Kushina's waiting pussy like so!

"Hgghhhh! Take it all, bitch! Remember....nngh....who you...gnnh...belong to! Aagghh!~" He cried out, feeling his swollen cock jump around inside of Kushina's depths, filling her vaginal cavity to capacity with copious amounts of cum that slowly oozed out from underneath her pussy.

*Spllurt..splurrt..splurt..splurrt..splurrt..splurt!*

Kushina squirmed about, mewing pathetically in climax as she felt the thick ejaculation of Grubber's seed pouring into her depths once again. She ground her naked body sensually around his waist, making sure to wring out more of his cum by using her vaginal muscles to squelch tightly around his length. It was an exceedingly long, pleasurable process in which Kushina and Grubber came together in the harmonious climax, leading to her dispelling the Shadow Clones once she couldn't maintain her Jutsu any more.

"Uuwahh.....oooof! That's what Mama Kushina likes, mmhmm. You'd better be giving me the good stuff every day, Grubs, otherwise, I might just find a more satisfying Goblin to fuck. Hehe.~" She giggled deliriously and was about roll onto the ground when all her copies poofed out of existence at the same time.

!

All of sudden Kushina felt each and every pulsation of pleasure jolting through her body, all the sensations her copies collected from being ravished by the Goblin populace of the cave sent feedback into her body all at the same time! She was experiencing the multitude of being ravaged through every hole, in every part of her frame through the eyes of the Goblins that fucked each and every clone she made, giving Kushina an utterly delirious face as she rolled back off of Grubber's lap. Her right leg was twitching a bit as an ahegao smile appeared on her face, making her shudder blissfully from the all-in-one experience she just received. Of course, nothing else compared to having the real thing in real-time, but still, this was a nice after-effect of the clones she would like to exploit from now on.

"Uuugghhhhhh! Whoahh....Momma, hehehe." She giggled stupidly, seeing Grubber get up from where he was sitting and hunch over Kushina's body with a lopsided smile on his face.

"Trust me, babe, there ain't no one like Ol'Grubber, you won't find any Goblin better for fucking and believe me, we'll be doing that every day of your life. You're just that good of a pussy to fuck and pop Goblin babies into. Hehehe.~" He said, watching her quim ooze copious amounts of sperm like a slow-moving waterfall.

It continued to do as Kushina watched all of Grubber's fellow Goblins get up to walk over to her with excitement written on their faces. Plenty of them still had turgid, fully erect cocks that were oozing sperm from their engorged tips. This made her both weary as well as exceptionally horny since she knew from experience that only one round of mind-blowing sex wasn't enough to deter these creatures completely. The same could probably be said for here as well.

"Heh...*huff...huff..huff*....enjoy the Shadow Clone technique, fellas? Heheheh, I gotta say, I kinda hoped they could be made permanent for your liking, but it is only a Ninja Technique after all. They can't stay existent, no matter how much you want them to, but.....I can make as many as I want now that I have the Chakra energy to do so.~" She mused, making plenty of them look at each other and exchange looks of agreement amongst themselves.

Grubber remained seated on his chair, clutching his chest, having enjoyed a good fuck with his prized broodmare amidst the impending all-on-one orgy about to happen.

"Yes! Yes! We enjoy that very much! Us Goblins want more beautiful clone women to breed, but....." One Goblin said and trailed off with a smile, holding his dick out with a pair of eyes focused on Kushina's plump ass.

"...we want you next, the original. We want fuck as much as we want." Another dimwitted Goblin said, causing plenty of other Goblins to nod their heads in agreement while gripping their phalluses readily with excitement. It was Grubber's turn to speak and he looked down at Kushina's flabbergasted face with a crooked smile, knowing she was getting excited for a gangbang all over again.

"Well, I hope you like taking it from all holes back-to-back, toots. Got it in you to survive a rampage of relentlessly horny Goblins in this cave?" He asked, smirking.

Kushina was still feeling sore from the intensified fucking she had just received from both the Goblin group earlier to Grubber just now, but she sat up on her side and looked at all the others that were waiting in front of her for another go-around on her body. There had to be at least two dozen waiting in the wing even after ravishing her Shadow Clones, eager to plow her from all ends. Kushina simply made a sly smile appear on her lips and rolled herself back to lay on her ass with legs spread wide open for them to enjoy.

"Oh boy, do I have a lot in me as we speak, fella. How's about you all come here and plug all my holes if you wanna see if I can handle it. I wanna know if you're as good as that guy over there...*Jabs a thumb in Grubber's direction*....and if you're better than him, I may trade up and choose whoever fucks the hardest as my new Master." Kushina teased, earning a slight look of annoyance from Grubber's face as he abhorred the thought of having someone else steal his property.

'That cheeky bitch! I'm going to go double-hard on her ass later tonight and see if she likes two cocks bottoming out of her ass.' Grubber thought as he watched the horde of his brethren rush over to swarm Kushina's naked, cum-filled body as they started to drive each cock possible into every hole they could find.

*****

Kushina was swept into a sea of Green bodies rutting into her from every angle possible, from having her ass plowed by one Goblin as hung as Grubber, to having two of them drive their dicks into her pussy at the same time while another one raped her mouth thoroughly. Some were licking up her feet and others had grabbed a hold of her hands to jerk themselves off while a pair simply gnawed on her breasts like hungry children. Kushina was taken and creampied numerous times, from one position to another whether it be from a simple cowgirl position to simply sitting upright so that many green cocks thrust into her face to suck on in turns.

She was being plowed from front to back, over and over again, basically being passed around and re-filled by thick green phallus for what felt like hours on end. She was inhaling so much cum through all three holes to the point she felt her insides were simply made out of Goblin sperm and she was loving it. Each Goblin dick filled up her holes in only the most pleasurable ways imaginable, causing her no end of orgasm to follow as they fucked her repeatedly right there on the Goblin floor. She stroked, jerked, and swallowed anything green and spear-like being thrust into her face, all while Grubber watched with a knowing smile on his lips.

Kushina's moans filled the air for a time, along with the cacophony flesh-slapping noises combined with squelching noises of ejaculation. Soon enough, one Goblin was falling onto the ground with exhaustion and a smile on his face from having completed his rounds with Kushina's body. Then came another, and another, until all members of the hefty dozen or so of Goblins were spent, leading to Kushina literally lying in a pool of sperm with a delirious smile on her face post-climax.

She was barely left alive, yet ironically felt more alive than she had ever been, no longer going back to any kind of human cock nor having any wishes to return home at all now that she's experienced 'Heaven' here in the Goblin Cave.

Two weeks then went by with Kushina still living inside of the cave with Grubber and his kind. She never even noticed time fly by when it did, for she was caught in an endless haze of Goblin after Goblin ravaged her body in every way she liked. The depraved cock-hungry woman slurped and guzzled copious amounts of cum into her body from nearly every hole possible all while getting lost in the rapture of sinful bliss.

It certainly helped that each Goblin was nearly as large and as virile as Grubber himself, all of them were bundles of stamina mixed in with friskiness, always yearning to have a go at Kushina whenever she had a moment to catch her breath. At times, they even fucked her while she slept. Before long, signs of her pregnancy started showing, leaving her with a bountiful baby bump that jostled and jiggled with her body whenever she took to riding any Goblin and feeling them grab onto her tits at the same time.

Whenever they did that, Kushina came twice over, losing her mind to the bliss of sexual ecstasy that went on nearly constantly in a perpetual cycle. Her breasts grew bigger, becoming swollen with milk and even enlarging to the point she became a J-cup. The Goblins certainly liked fondling her breasts when fucking her, especially Grubber, who took to sucking on each darkened nipple with crooked, rotten teeth. Kushina was heaven.

Right around the time she was nearing her due date to give birth to a bundle of Goblin babies, she decided on a very special Shadow Clone summoning, one that would fill the entire cave for as long as he maintained the Jutsu. Kushina created dozens of Shadow clones of herself, all of them just as heavily pregnant as she was for the Goblins to enjoy. They all took to chaining them up against the walls and taking turns pummeling their pussies, giving each copy profound waves of pleasure before filling them up with sperm that'd always spill out onto the floor in a puddle.

Moans and flesh-slapping noises of primal, sexual coitus continued nonstop with Kushina enjoying the same feeling from a handful of other Goblins that wanted to fondle her filled-out body in all its pregnant glory. She swallowed and tasted every penis she could find, bringing many to climax all over her face and injecting fresh loads of sperm into her ass as well as the inside of her pussy. It was paradise to her, combined with the feeling of being a mother again, Kushina found that this was where she needed to be and nowhere else. Konohagakure was but a fleeting memory now, her old life was null and void, making the new one here with all the Goblins providing her endless amounts of sexual ecstasy was all she needed in her cock-addled mind by far. It certainly helped that since she was an Uzumaki, she would live long and remain forever young, giving her a new lease on life with Grubber at her side on his way to becoming the new Chieftain due to popular vote.

She liked to think that it was because of her, he got to rise up to that status as Goblin Chief. She was at the top of the food chain among breeding sows after all.

*******

When the Shadow Clone orgy-fest was done and Kushina was thoroughly spent, lying on the floor while shuddering in climax from the feedback again, Grubber got up from his seat to walk over to her. He casually stood above the sperm-coated woman with a smug triumphant smile on his face. Bending down at his kneecaps, he greets his prized broodmare with a curious-looking smile on his face.

"So.....was it everything you were hoping for?" He asked, seeing a tired, bliss-broken smile appear on her face as she struggled to speak with what little energy she had left.

Kushina rose up onto her elbows, smiling tiredly at Grubber, but with small hearts appearing in her eyes as she continued to ooze semen from every hole of her body.

"*Huff.....huff...huff*...Yessss! I...I can't go back now, I must have it every day of my life! I must have....more! This experience was everything I dreamed of, everything I was hoping for, and more!" Kushina replied, clearly broken-in now and only in love with Goblin cock for the rest of her life.

"Hehehe, good. Told you you'd learn to love it and worship Goblin Cock. Once you go green there's no going back.~" Grubber cackled happily in victory, seeing his prized Broodmare look up at him with a hopeful smile on her face as though expecting a kiss. He obliged her with a smile and bent down, wrapping his grotesque pair of slimy green lips around Kushina's soft ones, hungrily exchanging saliva as their tongues swirled all over each other in languid bliss.

Kushina just kept kissing back with as much ferocity, closing her eyes and hungrily sucking the saliva off of his tongue with happiness and fulfillment in her heart. She was stroking her swollen belly with her hands the entire time they made out.

************

**Epilogue**

***********

"Hehehehe, these little fellows sure are nibblers alright. I'm glad that their teeth aren't setting in yet, otherwise breast-feeding will be a nightmare.~" Kushina giggled, cradling a bundle of at least six Goblin babies in her arms.

The baby Goblins were surprisingly more adorable than Kushina initially gave them credit for. Despite having pointed ears, slightly large noses, and pasty green complexions all over, she found her Goblin children to be the treasure of her life now and wanted more of them with each passing day now that she had finally given birth. It had only been two weeks since she was first pregnant with them, she found it remarkable that the process of conception only lasted a fortnight and produced a healthy litter of little Goblin babies as a result. Since they come out faster than the average human baby would, Kushina found that she wanted to be pregnant all the time while having a whole sludge of Goblin sperm filling out every orifice her body had to offer. It certainly helped that nearly every Goblin in the cave would jump at the chance to fuck her raw if she so much as took a step outside of her lavish bedroom given to her by the new Chief of the Tribe; Grubber.

Her bundle of Goblin children gnawed at her fingertips, making no damage since they were small and toothless while others tried feeding on her bloated pair of J-cup sized breasts. Kushina cradled them all, giddy with happiness all around while she was sitting in a luxurious rocking chair Grubber and his underlings retrieved after looting a Merchant's caravan for supplies. Her room was in a more spacious part of the cave where many lavish furnishings decorated the immediate area, making it look as though she lived like Royalty, which wasn't too far from the truth now that she was Grubber's eternal concubine and trophy wife. Kushina was wearing a transparent, loose-fitting robe over her beautiful naked body at all times. She felt no reason to wear undergarments of any kind or clothing since she had an entire cave of Goblins willing to jump her body and fuck her raw whenever she wanted so they can get her pregnant again. Having a daily fuck anywhere in the cave turned out to be a dream come true for Kushina, especially since she could feel everything her Shadow Clones would experience after being summoned to be ravished by Goblins. Truly, it was a heaven-made paradise down here in the Goblin cave for her. Konohagakure and her old life no longer mattered in the slightest.

"Hey, Toots! Get yer ass over here, it's time for our daily 'Afternoon Ritual' of preparation. I got a boner here that ain't going to go down and I need your lips to soothe it before we get right to the main course with you on top of me. Your chieftain commands you, bitch!~" Grubber's voice yelled out from beyond the room, earning a sly smirk from Kushina as she put down her Goblin babies into their wooden little crib, seeing many of them look up at her with sparkling eyes of wonder and enthusiastic love for their human mother.

"Alrighty, honey! Let me just put my apron on and cook you up a meal of poison before I bash you over the head with a frying pan! Seriously, Grubbs, treat me like a common wrench and I'll bite your dick off before spreading my legs out for whoever takes your place. Never test a redhead, especially not Kushina Uzumaki.~" Kushina responded with a whimsical tune, hearing Grubber snicker feverishly with laughter, never growing tired of her bite whenever they trade barbs. Kushina's spicy attitude was what life worth living and fucking her madly even better. He pulled his loincloth to the side to reveal his turgid erection ready for service.

'Gawd I love that woman! Her feistiness is at least half of what sex with her so amazing. Of course, the rest is her is fantastic too with that body of hers and her ability to make clones of herself. Oooohh, I'm ready to breed that bitch raw all over again and plow that round, perfect ass until she's mewling like a kitten, even if she's typically a tiger in heat. Mmff!' Grubber thought to himself with a grin, watching his beloved broodmare walk up to him from out of the bedroom and up to the throne he was sitting on.

She shed her nightgown completely, appearing naked with a few Goblin tribal markings around her waist, legs, ass, and navel, showing the mark of fertility on her skin from the area around her groin. Kushina flossed her hands through her long mane of red hair and got down between Grubber's legs, spreading open his kneecaps and breathing all over his stupendously-long cock as any good 'Wife' does for her husband.

"Ahhhmmm! *Schlupp! Schlupp..schlupp..schlupp..schlopp!* Mhmm..mhmm....mhmm...!~" She ran her tongue around the underside of his cock, watching him sit back into his throne chair and enjoying the sensation of her lips lathering his dick with saliva. Kushina's spongy tongue covered nearly all of Grubber's meat, she was hungrily sucking at his balls with a smile and alternating between blowing him and licking up the entirety of his shaft.

Bringing her lips up to wrap around the tip, Kushina managed to unhinge her jaw a bit after much practice being mouth-fucked by his Goblin-kin for so many times before the two weeks of pregnancy. She pushed her head down a bit further, taking more and more of him into her esophagus and sheathing nearly all of Grubber's cock into her throat like so. Feeling the slimy vestige of Kushina's hungry mouth wrap around his cock made the proud Chieftain smile and lean back leisurely, placing a hand behind her head as she began noisily blowing him with gusto.

*Schlop..schlop..schlop..schlop...schlop...schlop...schlop...schlop!*

"Mhmm..mhmm..mhmm..mhmm....mhmppp! Hmmm! *Grubbeeeerr!*" Kushina mouthed, expertly sucking him off with swift, precise bobbing motions of her face. Grubber felt the intensifying suction of Kushina's lips beginning to make his balls swell with ejaculate already.

He ran his hand through the crimson locks of her hair, enjoying the spongy sensation of his wife's mouth for a period of several minutes until she suddenly pulled herself off of him with a slick 'Pop' of saliva coming out between her lips.

"Ugh! I want to be riding you right the fuck now, Grubbs! I wanna have babies again and this cock right here is where the next batch is going to be coming from!" Kushina demanded, clearly horny beyond belief as she rose up on her feet and started climbing her husband's lap, ready to impale herself on his member and bred with his kids again.

"Hehehe, I was just in the mood for popping a bun in the oven, toots. Glad you and I think alike after all. A good wife--"

"Just shut up and fuck me already, Grubby! I am in an extreme of heat!" Kushina let out, feeling as though the trigger for her baby-making frenzy came from having cuddled with her Goblin brood mere moments ago. Between being filled with horse-sized green cocks and pumped full of nauseating amounts of Goblin sperm, Kushina wanted every day of her life to be full of breeding mania henceforth. She planted her naked feet just beyond Grubber's sides and dropped down onto his meat, feeling her insides split open to welcome his stalagmite of a cock into her quim once again.

*Squelch!*

"Uuaagghh aaagh! Oohhh yeah! Nnghhh! Oooh, fuck me, Grubber! Ohh! You're my lover, mine! And my master forever from now on! Mmm! Yeah!" Kushina bellowed loudly, sliding herself down to the hilt on Grubber's massive dick and feeling it pushing into the back of her womb already with balls cushioning her nether region in a comfortable manner.

"Mmhmm! That's it, Toots! Give Ol' Grubber everything you got! I'll pump a whole country's population of Goblin children into your body as much as you want, just ride me like the crazy, sex-hungry bitch you are!" Grubber yelled out, letting his tongue spill out of his mouth as she began riding him with steady back-and-forth motions of her waist colliding into his hips.

The repetition of smacking noises soon followed and Kushina was now bouncing up and down constantly on Grubber's dick, allowing her massive breasts to start wriggling voraciously directly in front of his face like so.

"Ohh! Yess! Ohh that's what Mommy likes! Give me more of this every day or else I'll drag your ass off of your throne and rape you inside of our bedroom! Uuunnghh!" She yelled out, putting her hands behind her neck and flaunting her breasts while she continued riding Grubber's pelvis like a maniac.

He was watching his cock sliding in and out of her pussy, creating a bulge from inside of her stomach while the cave area of his throne room filled up with flesh-smacking noise. Grubber couldn't help but smile after hearing Kushina's declaration, he truly did strike the rarest gold in the universe by finding a sex-hungry freak like her to continuously have children with. Her prestige at being the hottest woman in the cave as well as being able to create numerous clones won Grubber the seat of Chieftain in no time at all.

Every one of his Goblin brothers wanted to fuck Kushina Uzumaki constantly, every day, and hoped the next batch of little green children would be theirs when they did. If not, Kushina's Clones did it for them as well, especially when they're sporting bulging bellies from having many Goblins pump their bodies full of cum after fucking them nonstop, usually in gangbangs.

The slick, flesh-smacking sensation of coitus followed up with Kushina's pussy squeezing tightly around Grubber's cock minutes into riding him like a monster hungry for sex. Seeing this woman's massive breasts wriggling up and down made him begin to feel his shaft swelling with ejaculate, he was ready to pump a fresh load into Kushina's readily accessible, fertile depths already.

"Uuh..uh...uhh..uhh..uuh..uh..uhh..uaaahhh! Ohhh Grubber! Pump me full of your cum! Give me lots more babies to coddle and spoil until I grow old in this cave! Being an Uzumaki means I won't be dying for a good long time and I'll always remain fertile while doing it!" Kushina let out, leaning back with one hand around her husband's neck, slamming her fat buttocks voraciously onto his meat and feeling it beginning to lurch as he came hard inside of the depths of her body!

"Nnggghhhh! You got it , toots! Uungnhh! Ohhh yeah!~" Grubber let out, grinning toothily as he let out a thick spooge of Goblin sperm directly into Kushina's depths, impregnating her all over again with a goofy smile on his face!

*Spllurt...splurt..splurt..splurt...splurt..splurt..splurt..splurrt!*

"Ohhh! Oh yeaahh! Aaahh!~" Kushina let out, feeling the thick, molten warmth of his cum pooling into her womb and making her stomach swell up all over again in the process. Her stomach was only as round as a beachball and not nearly filled to the brim just yet as she ground his waist, milking him for more of his sperm.

Once they eventually came down from their orgasmic high, Kushina could see that she wasn't quite full of his cum just yet. Her capacity for space had expanded quite a bit since being consistently plowed by Grubber and his Goblin crew so long ago now, so Kushina wanted more to be sure. She wanted to be fully bred and pregnant with a new batch of Goblin babies, feeling happy that she felt him remaining as hard as a rock while inside of her twat.

"*Huff...huff..huff...huff* so....want to do it two more times to make sure? Heh, we Goblins are ultra-potent in the baby-making department, but it never hurts to be sure, babe. Feel like laying in the bed with a bloated stomach for the next two weeks?" Grubber asked, smiling as she leaned over his body, letting his thick green cock slip out with a small waterfall of white ooze coming out of her gaping pussy.

"Heh, like you have to ask. C'mon, Chieftain, you've got a 'Wife' to satisfy repeatedly until she doesn't feel like walking anymore." Kushina said before bringing her hands around his face and smothering her lips against his chapped green ones, tasting his gnarly tongue as it slipped down her throat in a salacious and depraved lip-lock.

******

A little while later...

  
  


Kushina was heaving dramatically with a tired look on her face, she was smiling in a satisfactory way as she lies in bed naked and sweaty from an entire afternoon of raw sex. The sheets were strewn about and she was sporting a large, cum-filled belly leaking sperm every second while she rested next to an equally-satisfied Grubber with a smile on their faces. She rolled to the side and brought her smooth, lovely hands around his back, cradling his face next to her large breasts and smiling happily in post-coital warmth with love in her heart. Grubber did the same and cupped Kushina's plump ass into each of his hands from the side, nestling his face between her melons and enjoying these rare moments of actual intimacy rather than having to exchange more playful jibes with each other post-sex.

"Ohh, I love you, Grubbs. I'm happy, so very happy, to have started all over again with becoming a mother and raising a family. My old life back home was growing stagnant and I was worried I was becoming a spinster since I had nobody. My son is likely grown up by now, probably attending Ninja school and making a name for himself. He never needed his mommy anymore once he reached past a certain age, but still...I do hope he's living as best he could. I know I am.~"

When Grubber smiled this time, he did with actual warmth in his heart and genuine affection for his red-headed broodmare of a trophy wife. He clutched the side of one of Kushina's butt cheeks again, hearing her whimper pleasurably just before chuckling to himself while she slowly fell asleep in his arms.

'Heheheheh, this humie breeder has got to the craziest babe I have ever met. If Goblins can feel the thing the humies call 'Love' then maybe that's what this icky feeling is whenever I think about Kushina or look into her eyes. Craziest damn thing ever, I swear, but.....Ol'Grubber doesn't think he minds if this 'Love' shit is with her though. She's definitely on Grubber's mind all the time.' Grubber thought before falling asleep as well, smiling victoriously as he cradled his possibly impregnated wife all over again.

**End of Story**

**This has been for Anon, thanks for reading.**


End file.
